Elf Ears and Sweet Tooth
by Xeijin
Summary: Drabbles, Ficlets and One-Shots all about Hirumamo! I don't own Eyeshield21 beacause if I do, Hiruma and Mamori would've nailed it. :D
1. Cold

Title: Cold

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Notes: Spoilers for Christmas Bowl! :D

* * *

" **Oooohhhhhh!"** mused the Deimon Chibis (Monta, Sena and Komusubi) as they saw the gigantic snow model of Teikoku Alexanders and Deimon Devilbats.

" **Who?"** asked Kurita smiling widely as he stared at the Snow Devilbat figure. **"Like I'd know"** Hiruma smirked amused as he examined the sculpture. _**'Fucking Chameleon did a good job. Fucking Brats looks motivated. Kekekeke!'**_ of course he knows, he has his fair share of hidden cameras all over Japan.

Rustle.

The Blonde Devil's ear twitched at the sound behind him. He slightly turned his head to see his manager grabbing her clothes tighter to her body clad only in her sweat pants and Devilbat's shirt. _**'Keh! Fucking Manager sure knows how to let herself catch cold.'**_ His trigger finger twitched itching for his gun as he contemplated himself from scolding her _ **. 'Heck! She isn't even wearing a fucking scarf! Fucking Motherhen forgot to take of herself because of mothering the brats'**_ he narrowed his eyes dangerously at a certain pipsqueak as his manager made his way to him.

Remembering that before going at the stadium she gave Sena a scarf telling him that he might catch cold. It's not that he's jealous. His ear twitched again at his manager's voice. **"Sena."** She said looking at the pipsqueak **. "Win… Against the real Eyeshield 21."** She said smiling. Beaming like a proud mother to his son. **"Yes."** Answered Sena returning her smile.

The Devil watched at this little exchange with slight of irritation _ **. 'Keh! She even wished him good luck. While she did not even talk to me-'**_ he trailed off his thoughts. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. No he is not jealous. And he's not even his boyfriend. _**'Tch. Why would I?'**_ he thought violently as he popped his gun and he started spinning his AK-47.

" **Something bothering you?"** Musashi asked calmly feeling his discomfort. **"None. Forgot something."** He just said and walked off in their locker room designated for them in the stadium. He need to shave off the irritation before the start of the game.

He just settled on the benches closing his eyes to clear his thoughts when a cold a hand rested on his forehead. **"Hiruma-kun?"** he instantly opened his eyes and found himself looking directly at those worried blue orbs. **"Are you sick?"** His manager asked and he hated the sound of her worried voice.

" **Keh! No."** he stated as he turned his back to her and rummage in to his luggage. She just stood there formulating words to say when something hit her hard on the face. Having caught it in her hand she was about to retort to him something about his rudeness when he merely cut her off.

" **Wear that. Your hands were fucking cold."** He just plainly stated already at the door ready to leave. Mamori looked at the bundle on her hands only to find his Devilbat jacket. The black version of the one every member had. Only he had the black one. She couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips with his sudden gesture.

" **Hiruma-kun!"** she ran after him at the corridor, and at the moment she caught up with him, she grabbed his left arm (the right one was in a sling) and tip toed on her heels placing a peck on his cheek. She smiled warmly to him muttering **"Win."** as she ran out of the field to join the rest of the Devilbats. Feeling like she doesn't need the jacket anymore because her face was burning.

The devil just stood there stunned, and after a moment he let that devilish grin to split in his face as he continued his way out of the field. Now this will be one of the memories on the Christmas Bowl he would gladly burn in the back of his mind. Thinking that he wouldn't mind her having his jacket, the payback was worth it. As he made it to the sidelines with his teammates, he could hear the audience wishing everyone a good luck. He secretly smiled to himself, he wouldn't be needing any of those anymore. He merely glanced at his manager,

' _ **Already got a fucking kiss from Ladyluck herself. Kekekeke!'**_


	2. Snap Count

Title: Snap Count

Pairing: Hiruma x Mamori

Notes: Hello! It just so happens that everytime I read the manga. I just keep on imagining things like I wish this or that would've happened so I thought why not write them up right? I may have a good laugh if I re-read this someday. Hahaha. Oh well, this fic is based on 299th down. The whole Christmas Bowl arc made me cry of both sadness and happiness, sadness because they were losing at first, and happiness because they won, especially those moments were Hiruma had just go all the way and believed in them. So I'll be seeing you on the next chapters. And oh, don't forget to review! :)

* * *

The wind was chilly. But their hearts were raging on fire with obsession, obsession to win against the top. They are here, turning the dream into reality. Yes they are here, playing in the Christmas Bowl, and they are here not just to play, but also to win.

" **White Knights 534!"** yelled the demonic quarterback. Their captain, who at this very moment, had let his guards down revealing that he had trusted everyone, their team. So very unlike him who only believes in facts and numbers. And yet with zero percent possibility of winning, he trusted them, everyone said it was a mistake, and yet he still did.

" **We should be able to crack that stupid code soon, though…"** the Teikoku guys exclaimed as they ready for Deimon's offensive play.

" **SET! HUT! HUT! HUT! HUT!"** the quarterback still yelling the snap count but the play has already started.

" **Woah! Woah! What's with the 'hut hut' the play is already starting!"** fumed the Teikoku guys as they stumbled with their defence. **"The snap count should be included somewhere in this code but…"** Teikoku's quarterback trailed off, can't decode Deimon's offensive strategy.

" **Kekekeke! It may not be easy for the too smart bastards that you are."** mused the demonic quarterback as he merely glanced to the bench. To the girl who even was not able to play on the field, but still has ways her ways to help him reach his goals. Their goal.

He secretly smiles to himself. She is someone he would never ever want to replace on that bench. He needed her. He knew she was the only manager who could work with him, who can keep up with him. And that makes her _his_ manager.

But that is one thing to be put aside for now. He watched their running back as he made his way to the field for a touchdown. They have a Christmas Bowl to win at very this moment. And who knows if they would, he might aim for something bigger after this. The Rice Bowl in the college league maybe. Yes he would also conquer that. He merely glanced again on the bench. He genuinely smiled again.

' _ **Together with the fucking manager of course. Kekekeke.'**_


	3. Wash

Title: Wash

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Notes: Spoilers for Deimon-Ojou game in the Kantou Tournament. Really? Why did Hiruma pulled one his pranks to the team after they won? Hmmm? Hiruma's point of view all the way! :D

* * *

" **Hiieeeeeee! Equipment has become so heavy!"** Fucking Shrimp whined as he got on the truck. Even after beating Ojou the Fucking Brats still act like kids **. "Tomorrow morning it will be impossible to remove the mud of that."** Commented the Fucking Monkey.

I looked at my uniform. It sure does has a lot of mud due to playing in the muddy field because of the rain. _**'Keh! Fucking Manager will sure have a hard time to laundry these uniforms.'**_ I thought to myself. _**'Tch. But she will never let me blackmail the Fucking Principal if I ask (force) him to buy us new ones.'**_

I looked around, waiting for everyone to get into the Devilbat Rig, when a thought hit me **. "Kekekekeke! That's right! We should quickly wash these uniforms."** I grinned evilly as I grabbed a remote control in my duffel bag.

" **Woah! What! The truck is moving by itself!"** stated the Fucking Drunkard of a trainer with wide eyes as he tried to control the steering wheel. **"Kekekeke!"** I just cackled gleefully as I controlled the truck to go directly to the beach near the stadium. Fucking Brats looking at me in disbelief as they tried to hold onto something as I wildly manuever the truck. **"Wash them away, no way!"** I even heard Fucking Fishlips terrified.

" **Hiruma-kun! What are you-"** Fucking Manager's voice from the passenger's seat was the last thing I heard before I discarded the Truck's load into the beach and firing a round of bullets while screaming, **"YA-HA!"**

Fucking Brats sure deserve some fun in the water after having a hard time in the game. And that would lessen the time allotted in the laundry for the Fucking Manager. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

' _ **And that means more time analyzing plays and planning strategies with the Fucking Manager. More time alone. Kekekeke.'**_


	4. Costumes

Title: Costumes

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Notes: Spoilers for Deimon's Field Day! This chapter is one of the most fun chapters in the manga for me. This will be based on Hiruma's point of view. A bit naughty though. :D

* * *

" **Kekekekeke."** I watched in amusement as the Fucking Huh-Huh Brothers beat up the Fucking Monkey out of his wits for his Slam-Dunk-Turned-Disaster in the beanbag toss game. They're making my life so fucking easier.

" **Red Team 0. White Team 102."** echoed through the speakers. Kekekeke. Fucking Baldy and Fucking Manager did a great job. If only they would adapt with my Spartan ways and don't have to force them for this. For sure the Fucking Brats would excel great heights with their limits.

" **Will those who're participating in the 3-Legged Costume Race please select your partner in the audience!"** Fucking Announcer stated. **"I wonder how those costumes are selected?"** I heard Fucking Shrimp murmured. **"I think it's by a lottery, I hope I get a cool costume.."** commented the Fucking Monkey. Lottery you say? Kekekekeke.

" **Wait! What is this? Mukyaaaaa!"** fumed the Fucking Monkey. Kekekeke. I've set up those fucking costumes perfectly for everyone.

" **Do you want to switch Suzuna-chan?"** my ears twitched at the Fucking Manager's voice. Kekekeke. Fucking Skates looked really upset with that fucking giant diaper costume, serves her right for being so fucking nosy about me and the Fucking Manager.

Fucking Manager still comforting Fucking Skates when my eyes darted to her. Kekekeke. She sure still looks like a Fucking Goddess even with that cheap wedding gown of hers. I looked at the Tuxedo in my hands and twitched slightly. **"Keh."** Too fucking obvious that I paired up with her costume.

I scanned through the available costumes left and felt a grin creeping off my face. " **Kekekeke"** students cowered in fear as they strutted away from me the moment they heard me cackled in glee.

I grabbed the Fucking Rabbit costume and got in to it. It would not be too fucking obvious this way. Resting my AK-47 over my shoulder, I made my way through the crowd. Throwing a last glance to the Fucking Manager in that wedding dress.

' _ **And besides, I'll be more than willing to do to her where Fucking Rabbits are experts are.**_ _ **Someday.**_ _ **Kekekekeke'**_


	5. Late

Title: Late

Notes: Got followers in this story so I got inspired. Hahahaha. So let's say Hiruma and Mamori are SECRETLY together in this fic. You know, in consideration for a certain monkey, we don't want our ace receiver slacking off because of a broken heart do we? Sorry if Hiruma is OOC. :D

* * *

It's a normal day in the Deimon Devilbats Clubhouse where the team, clad in their football gear and uniform, are just doing 'the usual' while waiting for their Devilish Captain to bark orders to them. And when you say 'the usual' it's like:

Butaberos and Cerberus sleeping soundly at their respective kennel.

Kurita and Komusubi devouring a mountain of chips while seated in the couch.

Musashi seated beside Kurita who is as always, picking his ear.

Huh-huh brothers gathered at the side bickering about something non-sense.

Ishimaru standing unnoticed beside Musashi.

Perverted Basketball Boys playing at the slot machines fuming every time they lose.

Omosadake complaining that he is just human.

Yukimitsu reviewing his play cards.

Sena and Monta chatting about anything under the sun.

Taki spinning idiotically while chanting 'Come on, come on. Aha-ha-ha' repeatedly.

Suzuna occasionally skating at Taki's back unable to contain his idiocy.

And of course, Hiruma seated on his usual spot, in front of his laptop. Feet propped up in the roulette table and an earphone on his left ear.

But something is missing. Oh yes, the sound of sweeping or any cleaning utensils. Mamori hasn't arrived yet.

" **Where's Mamori-san?"** asked Monta dramatically turning his head left and right. **"I heard she had a meeting in the Disciplinary Committee."** Sena provided and as if on cue, the door burst open producing a Mamori gasping for air as if she had just ran the Death March in five minutes.

" **I'm sor-"** she trailed off as she instinctively grabbed a metallic pencil case from her bag to shield herself from a rubber bullet came from the Devilish Captain who now had traces of annoyance in his features.

" **You're late Fucking Manager!"** he roared as his eyes darted dangerously to her. The inhabitants of the said room just cowered in fear as another heated battle enveloped their manager and quarterback. Hieeee's and Mukyaaa's can be heard in the background.

" **I said I was sorry! I never thought the meeting in the Disciplinary Committee would take that long!"** she huffed as she made her way inside the clubhouse. **"Keh! Punishment game! Sort these statistics within 30 minutes!"** and out of thin air, the quarterback whipped papers around 1000 pages.

Before she could give any retort he fired his AK-47 in the ceiling yelling. **"Damn Brats get your asses on the field! The last to get there will be Cerberus' dinner tonight!"** and to add the horror, the Evil Dog growled outside hearing his name. His teammates wasted no time to run for their lives as they stumbled and literally knocked each other just to get out of the clubhouse leaving the quarterback and the manager.

" **Hiruma-kun really? Can't you decrease the gunfire?"** Mamori pouted as she made her way to the roulette table to work on the quarterback's demands. Seeing that pout made Hiruma cool his head a little bit. Because to say that he was pissed would be an understatement. He was royally pissed.

He had been eavesdropping at the Disciplinary Committee Meeting through his earphones and he knew that the Fucking Disciplinary President blabbered nonsense stuff just to pro-long the meeting to make Mamori stay. Of course he bugged the room, it was part of his 'Protect the Damn Girlfriend' from perverts method. Hiruma Youchi is the epitome of possessiveness. What his is his. Sharing was not in his dictionary. If he could just slap to their faces that she is his. But not now, not when the Kanto Tournament is just around the corner. He made a mental note to send his war tank to the Fucking Disciplinary President later to say Hi and make him pee on his pants. ' _ **I'll take a picture of him so fucking horrified he wetted his pants. A great blackmail material. Kekekeke.'**_

" **Um.. Sorry Hiruma-kun."** His ears twitched, his Fucking Girlfriend sounded guilty. _**'Keh! It wasn't even her fucking fault.'**_ He just rolled his eyes saying. " **Just get that fucking done within thirty minutes. I'll be back to check on you so don't you dare slack off."** He grinned evilly to make her know he's not mad at her.

He threw a last glance just to find her biting her lower lip still looking guilty. **"And oh, Fucking Manager."** Making his way to her sitting figure on the table he merely leaned down so that he is towering over her. **"Fucking love you."** He hissed as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Straightening himself, he saw her dumbfounded, wide eyed, speechless. Blushing madly, a warm smile found its place accross her lips. **"L-love you too."** She stammered. He smirked. _**'Kekekeke! Fucking Girlfriend's so cute.'**_

Satisfied. He made his way to the door but he turned to her again, **"You better finish that before time runs out. Or I'll give those fucking creampuffs of yours to the fucking fatty. Kekekeke!"** he cackled in glee as an irritated pout formed on her lips again. **"Mou! Hiruma-kun!"** Still cackling, he kicked the door open and shouted. **"100 laps on the river Fucking Brats! YA-HA!"**


	6. Band Aid

Title: Band-aid

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Replies:

CandyFluff09 – I felt bad for Suzuna too, well she's the founder of Hirumamo. Hahahaha. :D

Yana – Hiruma is always thoughtful I guess, but he always hides it. To keep his notoriety maybe? :D

crecentomoon - I also cringed a bit when I re-read my work when I found out Hiruma was OOC. But I was lazy to rewite it. Hahaha. Thank you for reviewing! :D

xXAonoNYmouSPXx – Thanks for the compliment! Even though it's OOC. I'm glad that I wasn't the only one rooting for this canon so much that I'm imagining things about them. Hahaha. :D

diyaRi De – I'm glad you like it! I saw a fanart of Mamori wearing Hiruma's jacket so I came up with that. Hehe! :D

Notes: Future Fic! Hehehehe. I want to imagine the Hiruma household to be normal. Hahaha. Oh well, and Ichi is my OC, he takes after Mamori but a little stubborn like Hiruma. Can't think of any other name, well it does sound cute anyway. Sorry if they're OOC. :D

* * *

The night was silent as one Hiruma Youichi in his late twenties, clad in his business suit, drive his way home from a business trip from the Kansai Area. He had been away from his wife and his two-year old son and he has nothing on his mind right now but to get home and rest. Being a businessman and player in the Professional Football League sure takes its toll in him. He's glad he started his business at young age that's why his company has grown steady now. He has his own time to play football but he doesn't let those crocodiles take over his company. He makes sure he monitors everything. That's why he goes to the important meeting himself.

Reaching a medium sized western styled home. He parked his car in the parking space. He could still remember the fight that involved a fair amount of brooms and guns as his Fucking Wife insisted that they would have a medium sized home while he wanted to build a mansion. Heck he has a lot of money for Pete's sake. But she insisted that it would be hard to clean a big house being the motherhen that she is. So in the end, the Damn Woman won. He could just smile to himself reminiscing those memories. He walked his way on the door when he heard a low growl coming from the kennel acknowledging his presence. Cerberus together with his three evil little puppies stared at him for a while and he did too. **"Yeah yeah. See you tomorrow you Damned Mutts."** he grunted before opening the door of their house.

" **I'm fucking home!"** he called from the door and instantly, his Fucking Wife came out of the kitchen clad in that rocketbear apron of hers, hair tied in a bun greeting him, **"Welcome home Youichi!"** she smiled brightly to him. Well he missed that, but hell he would admit that to her. She grabbed his things as he proceeded to remove his shoes when he noticed something strange.

" **What's this?"** he raised a delicate brow at the boy who was hiding behind her mother fiddling her skirt, the boy was frowning but that was not that was bothering him. The boy looks exactly like him. Elf ears and all except those blue eyes and black hair. He could still remember how those damned nurses freaked out when his son was born with two little fangs peeking out his gums. Babies usually don't have teeth when born. Mamori sweatdropped, **"You don't say "what's this" to your son Youichi."**

His brow raised even higher as he stated, **"Usually that little brat would tackle me before I could even get off my shoes. Maybe he would make a fine lineman but I would prefer him to be a quarterback."** He started sacarstically. **"So what's this?"** he stared at his son who steadily held his gaze when Mamori made a hand signal to him.

 **He said he's a big boy now. He'll protect home when Dad is away.**

Youichi just stared at his son when a grin found its way to his face. **"Hooo? Interesting. Kekekeke!"** he cackled as he slightly ruffled his son's hair before proceeding inside for dinner.

-oOo-

It was past 10pm and Youichi was seated in their couch, wearing his pajamas, his hair is not in the usual 'defying gravity' mode for it was still slightly wet. He was working on his laptop when he felt a sting in his thumb. He examined it and remembered that he accidentally scraped himself with the golf handle when he played with those Fucking Businessmen back in Kansai. He was just about to ignore it when he heard a familiar footsteps at his back.

 _Stomp. Stomp._

He turned his head slightly to just to see his son looking at him intently. He knows that look. That was the same look he had whenever he is strategizing plays on the field or calculating opponent's next move. He held his son's gaze equally. They were both engulf in that little staring contest they were in when suddenly his son raised his hand and " **Ta-daa!"** came his cute little voice as he held out a band-aid to him. One of his brow raised violently expecting it would be some murderous weapon or something, well he had this talent of whipping out machine guns out of thin air and only to discover his son whipped out a band-aid.

Then a sudden realization hit him, he merely glanced at his thumb then to the band-aid his son was holding, his son was still holding his gaze intently and motioned him to get the band-aid. When he did, his son squealed out a little **"Kekeke."** and suddenly ran away from him but his reflexes were faster because he had caught him by the back of his shirt.

" **Kekekeke! Fucking Ichi's a little observant are we?"** he let his scariest grin on his face while he pinched both cheeks of his son while he was struggling his way out his grip. **"Kekekeke!"** he continued cackling at his son struggling squeaking **"Dadaaa!"** as he continued his murderous pinching on his cheeks when he noticed something, _tears_. His son has little tears on the corner of his eyes. ' _ **Crap! Maybe I pinched too hard?'**_ he thought looking at his pouting son who has now both of his hands in his cheeks.

They were still looking at each other when unconsciously Youichi smiled. _**'He does really look like me.'**_ He thought. Not knowing to himself that he's smiling, his son has already formulated a thought in his little head. _**'Dada smile. Dada happy.**_ ' He thought and launched his little hands to his father's neck forcing him into a hug. Youichi startled, and a little dumbfounded, just let his son do it his way and now conscious that he is smiling. But being the egoistical bastard that he is, he cut off the moment saying. **"Kekekeke! Bed time now Fucking little Ichi! Go to your room."** He said cackling.

But his son just ignored him. Instead, he tip toed and got the band-aid forgotten laying on the floor. Grabbed his father's hand in his little one's put the band-aid in his thumb. Youichi just stared at him smiling when he remembered something. He reached for his bag and took out a football shaped pillow and gave it to his soon who has now settled to sit beside him at the couch. He was satisfied with that shine on his little blue orbs when he got the pillow. **"Kekekeke."** He chuckled as his son hugged the pillow tightly but raised a delicate brow when his son proceeded to lay his head on his lap.

As if sensing his father's question, he just muttered **"Sleep. Night Dada."** Before closing his eyes and nestled comfortably at Youichi's lap. Youichi just let out a small chuckle, a quick ruffle at Ichi's hair before returning to work on his laptop.

-oOo-

After washing the dishes, Mamori walked in their living to be welcomed by a very unusual sight. His demon of a husband reading something in his laptop, one hand gently playing their son's hair while sleeping in his lap. She noticed a football shaped pillow their son was hugging. She couldn't help but smile.

" **Youichi?"** she approached him quietly being careful not to disturb their son from his slumber. **"Hn."** Her husband just grunted and moved to lift their son in his arms. He made a hand signal.

 **Come. Let's tuck the little brat to his room.**

Mamori smiled again while following her husband, he doesn't even want to make a sound to wake their son. She definitely did chose the right man to be the father of her child, even though he calls their child nicknames like Fucking Ichi, Little Brat, Damn Toddler, he sure does love their son. They both tucked Ichi in his room, putting him under the covers, his football pillow was secured protectively in his arms. Mamori kissed her son's forehead before she and Youichi left the room.

" **Youi—Mmmpphh"** Mamori doesn't even had the chance to continue to ask her husband how was his business trip because the next thing she knew, she was trapped between the door and his body, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily as if telling her that he missed her so much. They kissed until they were both out of breath, gasping for air Mamori muffled his name on his lips, **"Youichi."**

" **Hn."** He grunted, catching for breath. **"I want another brat."** He hissed against her lips and the next thing she knew, they were both kissing again.

* * *

Again. Sorry if it's OOC! :)


	7. Reward

Title: Reward

Replies:

CandyFluff09 – Well thanks for reading! It does inspires me to write knowing that someone is reading my works and I can make them happy. Hehehe. :D

Yana – I got that idea from the last episode of the anime where Cerberus was at the audience with three little puppies while watching NFL where Sena and Hiruma were opponents. Mamori's clothes were contemplating with Hiruma's uniform there that makes me think they are married. And Suzuna is Sena's cheerleader too. Well I love both couples. Hehe. :D

crecentomoon – I don't think I can write a good Rated M story. Hahaha. I think I should read more stuff. But I'm planning to make one on the next chapters when I could get an inspiration though. :D

Notes: Hiruma and Mamori now both third years in high school. They are now dating. And Hiruma gets jealous. Hahaha. XD

* * *

" **Catch MAX!"**

" **TOUCHDOWN!"** echoed across the Deimon Football Field as a long pass succeeded resulting the Devilbats to win the practice game against Zokugaku Chameleons scoring 20-21. The students of the Deimon High were cheering for their School's team while a certain red-head manager, well ex-manager now, and a hyper cheerleader with skates made their way to the team who was now kicking and shaking a certain monkey for making the last touchdown.

Even though it was just a practice game, the Devilbats made sure to win because their ex-captain said that it would boost their morale and make on-lookers to be a potential candidates for joining the team for the try-outs tomorrow. Third years can still help with club activities and participate in practice games but not in actual games through the persuasion (more like blackmail) of a certain Mr. H to the principal.

" **Yaaa. Nice catch Mon-mon**!" Suzuna skated circles as she taps Monta's back. **"Yeah, nice catch Monta-kun!"** Mamori said enthusiastically and enveloped Monta into a hug. The monkey of a receiver had his blood rushed up his face and comically his soul left his body after squealing, **"M-marori san hugged m-me. Contented MAX!"** before dropping pitifully on the ground. Everyone on the team just sweatdropped as Sena tries to hold back Monta's soul anime smile.

Unknown to them, except to that old faced kicker of course, a certain devil's eye narrowed violently as his Fucking Girlfriend hugged the monkey. He knew that the monkey had this big crush on her ever since day 1. He clicked his tongue and walked out, totally forgot to threaten the Zokugaku punks to be his slaves again for an entire month, he walked out of the picture unnoticed. **"Idiot."** Musashi just chuckled as he watched the devil's retreating back.

Amidst the chaos of celebrating the team's victory, which includes: Kicking from the Huh-huh brothers. Kurita swinging Komusubi left and right. Taki spinning idiotically. Sena , Yukimitsu and Monta who was now back to life was now jumping their hearts out when suddenly Mamori paused and muttered a **"Hiruma-kun."** which was barely audible, but still, being observant that he is, Musashi heard, **"He left a while ago."** He provided stoically and started picking his ear. **"He left? Why?"** Mamori asked looking confused. Musashi smirked **, "The idiot was probably jealous. Make it up to him. You know he's stubborn."** He said, ruffled Mamori's hair slightly like he was an older brother encouraging her little sister and started to make his way to the clubhouse. **"Eh?** " Mamori could just only say disbelieving and dumbfounded staring at Musashi's back like he had just grown two heads.

-oOo-

To say that the Devilbat's after party ends with a mess would be an understatement, it was a chaos. Food wrappers and Soda cans were scattered everywhere so Mamori had to stay behind to clean up the mess at the clubhouse, the boys had insisted to help her but being the motherhen that she is, she told them go home and rest because they should've been tired after the game.

The clubroom was lulled in a nice silence with a touch of a sound of tying a garbage bag and a steady beat of keyboard keys. Mamori was not alone, Hiruma was with her in the clubroom working on whatever evil schemes he had on his laptop. He seemed to be pre-occupied ever since after the game. He had created a whole new world with his laptop and he didn't even joined the others who were partying earlier. Usually he would retort profanities or shoot his teammates for fun during those times but earlier, he did nothing. He was unusually quiet, too quiet for Mamori's taste. And hell he didn't even teased her about her snacking habits when she had eaten about 10 pieces of creampuffs earlier. She knows it was his favourite past time to tease her, and Mamori is starting to worry.

' _ **The idiot was probably jealous. Make it up to him. You know he's stubborn.'**_

Musashi's words rang through Mamori's mind, uncertain of the cause of the quarterback's discomfort, she tried to talk to him. **"Hiruma-kun?"** she waited. No response. So she tried again. **"Hiruma-kun?"**

And again. No response. A vein popped out of her forehead this was starting to get into her nerves. **"HIRUMA-KUN!"** she yelled. But to her dismay, her efforts were futile, her boyfriend still ignored her.

Hiruma tried his best not to fidget when his Fucking Girlfriend shouted. He doesn't want to talk to her, he's jealo—No! He's angry, yes he's just angry. He's not jealous for damn it. _**'Hugging the fucking monkey while all he did was to catch the fucking ball while I threw it all the way from the 10 yard line and for fuck's sake I was the one who came up with that fucking trickplay and I didn't get a damn thing. The fuck! For pete's sake she was my girlfriend an-'**_

" **YOUICHI!"** his thoughts trailed off as he heard his given name. His name coming from her lips sounded like music to his ears. Controlling his poker face not to give off any sign of amusement, he looked up to her raising a brow. Mamori composing herself from shouting muttered, **"Are you mad at me?"**

Hiruma's brow twitched, " **Keh! What are you babbling about?"** he scoffed returning his gaze to his laptop's screen. The twitching didn't go unnoticed by Mamori, Hiruma could fool anyone else but not her. She sighed, sometimes Hiruma is just so hard to handle when he's like this.

" **You're jealous because I hugged Monta-kun."** She stated a matter-of-factly. Now his trigger finger twitched, **"I'm not fucking jealous!"** he growled, obviously annoyed of the conversation. Mamori, knowing Hiruma being the stubborn jerk that he is. **"Yeah yeah, you're not jealous."** She started and made her way to the couch and sat beside him, then placed a slight peck on his cheeks and muttered. **"That was a nice long pass you made earlier."** Hiruma looked up to her, poker faced and everything, she just smiled brightly to him. The smile she gives only to him.

Now all the negative feeling vanished, Hiruma had now that devilish grin only he could pull off, **"Kekekeke! So I guess I deserve a fucking reward, right Fucking Girlfriend?"** he started cackling. But Mamori just shrugged him off, standing up from the couch **"I already gave you a kiss, come on, let's go home it's getting la-"** she couldn't finished off what she was saying because the next thing she knew. She was lying with her back on the couch, hands pinned above her head. Hiruma was on top of her.

" **You call that a kiss?"** Hiruma asked dangerously, his face merely inches away from her. **"Hiruma-kun. What ar—"** he cut her off again. **"THAT."** He started, **"Wasn't enough."** And he crashed her lips with his. Mamori's screams of protests being muffled as Hiruma moved his lips hungrily into hers. Baring his fangs into her lower lip forcing it to part, he successfully made an entrance for his tongue inside her lips and tasted every sweet corner of her mouth, his arms now snaking around her waist pulling her closer to him. _**'Fucking Creampuffs.'**_ He thought, his girlfriend tasted like those sweets she loves pigging out. Mamori, now intoxicated of his minty flavour instinctively moved her hands to grab a fistfuls of his hair as they both deepened the kiss.

When they parted, both gasping for air, Mamori flushing a deep shade of red muttered. **"Just so you know, that was my first."** merely avoiding Hiruma's gaze. Hiruma, grinning as if his face would split into two cackled gleefully, **"And that wouldn't be your last. Kekekeke! Now get up, I'll walk you home."** Both of them straightened their clothes, grabbed their things and walked out of the clubhouse.

On their way to Mamori's home, they were both in a comforting silence they were used to until they reached Mamori's gate. **"See you tomorrow Hiruma-kun."** Mamori said and was about to enter their gate when Hiruma spoke, **"Say Fucking Girlfriend,"** he started, Mamori looked up to him questioningly when an evil grin found its way to his face. " **I'll get 'THAT' kind of fucking reward everytime I make a fucking long pass successful. YA-HA!"** he whipped out a photo of him and Mamori kissing earlier and stuffed it into his threat notebook. Mamori could just flush in anger. **"Hiruma you pervert!"** she hissed careful not her parents to hear her.

" **Now don't tell me something I already know. Kekekekke!"** Hiruma cackled maniacally as he leaned down to give his Fucking Girlfriend a quick peck on the lips hissing **"See you tomorrow Fucking Girlfriend."** Before turning to leave, leaving his girlfriend still flushing in embarrassment.

-oOo-

" **Look Musashi! Many came to the American Football Entrance try-out!"** Kurita said happily almost tearful. Musashi was just smiling beside him, so much had changed ever since last year.

" **Kekekeke! Eating behind our backs again you Fucking Ex-Manager! Now isn't it dejavu? You still have cream on your fucking face! Kekeke!"** Hiruma cackled gleefully with a camera in one hand taking shots of Mamori who was now blushing madly while evading the end of her broom in the process. **"Mou! Hiruma-kun!"**

Musashi sweatdropped ' _ **Some things would just never change.'**_ he thought as he glanced at the Ex-Quarterback and Ex-Manager.


	8. Pictures

Title: Pictures

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Replies:

Crecentomoon – I wonder how many too. But for sure he would be satisfied enough with Mamori's lips. Hahahaha. :D

Yana – Well Hiruma is showy and flashy, that's why I don't think he will conceal his pervyness to Mamori. XD

Takani-sensei's Nurse – Thank you for reading! I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was rooting for this couple. :D

CandyFluff09 – I really think so. Wahahaha. :D

Notes: This CandyFluff09's request. I'm sorry it is a bit crappy though, I'm actually running out of ideas. Hehe. Ichi is Hiruma's little enemy. XD

* * *

" **Aypwee cownpwig tratert"** (ip config tracert) muttered two year old Ichi as he was concentrating at his father's laptop screen while he was sitting comfortably in Hiruma's lap, the latter cackling once in a while everytime his son enters different private servers with ease. **"Kekekekeke! You've got talent Fucking Brat! Kekekeke!"** Hiruma mused gleefully ruffling his son's messy hair. It is weekend and it is the time of the day when they would have their 'Father and Son Bonding', they can only do it for a few hours in which those hours Mamori is out in the grocery to buy their weekly stocks. Hiruma never lets Mamori to see this kind of bonding because it includes:

1\. Practicing throws using anything they have on the house which consists vases, pots, picture frames or anything that little Ichi's hands could have a grip. And when Mamori would come home to see the mess they made, Hiruma would tell her they've been playing hide and seek.

2\. Hiruma teaching Ichi how to use handguns. Ichi's hands were still little that's why he's contented with handguns for now. He taught him from cleaning it to firing it. They have even used their neighbour's cat for target practice once. Maybe he would let him use AK-47 or M-16 when he reach three.

3\. Sometimes they would accompany Mamori to the grocery and while she is busy grabbing things from different sections, Hiruma would stay with Ichi who would be sitting in their cart and observe different people. If one person would get Ichi's interest, Hiruma would whip out his little black book and show Ichi what's in for that person. This would be followed by one hoarse and a cute small little **"Kekekeke."** from both father and son.

And for today, their lesson was basic hacking. Hiruma was fascinated as he watched his little brat intrude private servers of the biggest companies in Japan. He cackled gleefully, his IQ and together with his Fucking Wife sure made their son a Fucking Genius. He can already read and write but still his tongue needs more practice in formulating words, but that wouldn't be a hindrance. They could still bond as long as the Fucking Wife is not in range because he might end up sleeping in the couch.

" **Ta-daaa!"** Ichi suddenly squealed happily and Hiruma drifted from his thoughts. **"Kekekeke!"** he cackled evilly after seeing that his son has just tampered the game schedule in the Football Association site. He changed his father's game schedule into weekends so he could watch, because on weekdays, Mamori is teaching in the Kindergarten School so she can't accompany Ichi. And he can't be there while his father was playing. **"That's right Little Brat! Use the methods I taught you for your own advantage! Kekekeke!"** Hiruma mused when suddenly their front door opened. **"I'm home!"**

' _ **Crap!'**_ he thought violently, pressing Alt+Tab with lightspeed to hide what he and Ichi had been doing. Father and son exchanged looks, when he and Mamori had this sign language, he and Ichi had this knowing look with each other and he gave him the 'Act innocent' look. Ichi merely nodded and got off his lap to give a kiss to his mother. Hiruma also stood up to get the grocery bags from Mamori and he proceeded with her in the kitchen while Ichi had gone back to his laptop. Well he don't need to worry about it, when he gives his son that look, he would just usually open games and play with his laptop.

" **So, what have you been two doing?"** Mamori asked him while she was getting the grocery bags contents out. Hiruma peeking at every bag to find his pack of gum. **"Nothing. The Fucking Brat just plays with my computer."** Hiruma said poker faced, but inside he was cackling evilly, his Fucking Brat now knows basic hacking. **"Really? You haven't been teaching him your stuff?"** Mamori's eyes narrowed to him as he had already found his gum. **"What stuff?"** he asked, still poker faced, acting innocently. **"You know, blackmail, gun-firing, hacki—"**

" **Mama hug wacket bwear (rocket bear)! Keke!"** Ichi suddenly squealed from the living room. Hiruma's eye widened comically, _**'Fucking Shit!'**_ he thought violently. He was taken aback so much that he hadn't noticed that Mamori had already headed to the living room to see what Ichi had been doing. She flushed, feeling the embarrassment creep into her body as she had seen the pictures that Ichi had on his father's laptop. **"HIRUMA YOUICHI!"** she shouted on the top of her lungs.

Hiruma froze, now he regretted he taught Ichi basic hacking, he had hidden that folder that was containing his Fucking Wife's stolen shot that he had gathered ever since high school. Heck he even had three security passwords embedded so the folder wouldn't be opened easily. ' _ **The Fucking Brat sure is bright. Kekekekeke!'**_ he can't help thinking as he made his way to the living room to face his enraged wife but seeing her blushing madly not with anger but with embarrassment, a sudden adrenaline of glee ran out of his system. _**'Kekekeke! Fucking Wife's flushed. Now two could play a game. Kekekeke!'**_ he thought as his mind formulate strategies to make her blush more. Well he just loves it when he could make her blush madly.

" **What is this?!"** Mamori said angrily as she scrolls down the folder containing stolen shots of her. **"Pictures. Have you got dumbed Fucking Wife? Kekekeke!"** Hiruma cackled as Mamori flushed even more. Ichi was just turning his head from one to another. **"That's not what I meant! I mean this!"** she clicked at one of the pictures to zoom it out. A picture of her scolding a student who was loitering at the school hallway during class hours. **"That picture was when I was still in first year! We haven't even been acquainted that time yet!"**

Hiruma brows twitched, he planned to make fun of her but he forgot that he had pictures of her eversince they were first years where practically, they still don't know each other. Well he had pictures of everyone in Deimon back then but he only kept pictures that had blackmail material, while the pictures of Mamori in that folder where stolen shots of her everyday routine, any of those does not contain blackmail. So he tried to get away with it **, "Keh! I have pictures of everyone back in high school. You know that."** Hiruma shrugged her off but Mamori's eyes narrowed at him violently. He cringed, he can never get away if it is this woman, **"But all of those were containing blackmail materials! While my pictures here were like stolen shots! It's like… like.. you're like stalker!"** Mamori shouted at him.

" **What the fuck?"** he couldn't believe himself. His Fucking Wife called him a stalker. Mamori was still staring at him like she was horrified or something at the thought that he was stalking her in their high school days. He felt a vein popped in his forehead as he made big strides to close the gap between him and Mamori. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist and held her close, **"Fucking Wife,"** he started huskily, now Mamori was as red as the Devilbat's uniform, and Hiruma was amused once again. **"I wasn't a fucking stalker back then…"** he trailed off, moving closer so that their lips were almost touching. **"I was a fucking admirer."** He grinned evilly after those last words.

" **A-admirer?"** Mamori blinked, blushing violently as she processed what he had just said. His Devil of a husband was admiring her eversince first year highschool. And then she smiled, still embarrassed of the new fact, she looked up to him and smiled shyly. " **Kekekeke!"** Hiruma cackled as he was about to close the gap between their lips when suddenly Ichi screamed. **"Waaaaaaaa! Pworn! (porn)"** he was covering his face with both hands but was peeking through his fingers. **"Fucking Brat!"** Hiruma hissed and started to glare daggers to his son. **"Youichi! Language!"** Mamori said as Ichi now settling down and now looking at them cutely and innocently. **"Keh!"** Hiruma returned to Mamori and whispered to her ear. **"Laters Fucking Wife."** Bit her ear and nibbling a little, he grinned maniacally as he saw the love bite he left.

Mamori sighed as she watched Hiruma make his way back to Ichi. For sure he would make their son so tired today that he wouldn't have a choice but to sleep early. _**"I think I wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow.'**_ She thought as she made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Again. I'm sorry if it's crappy! T_T


	9. Beautiful Day

Title: Beautiful Day

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Replies:

Crecentomoon – yes I'm open to your suggestions and ideas! Hehe! :D

Yana – Hahaha! That line was sure pervy and sweet. :D

CandyFluff09 – Maybe on the next chapters Ichi would still appear, I'm actually thinking of a fic where Hiruma would be competing with Ichi for Mamori's attention. Hahaha! :D

Notes: They are both second year college here. XD

* * *

It was beautiful sunny day in Saikyodai, the birds were chirping merrily and the student body was at peace because a certain devil was out if sight. It means there was no terrorizing, gun shots and blackmailing for them, you would be crazy enough if you want to be within the 5 meter radius near that devil, unless you are Anezaki Mamori. Well, she was already used of the devil's antics (which are mentioned above) but that's just not it, it was because she was the Devil's Girlfriend. Some say she was crazy because she loves that devil but she just shrugs them off saying they don't know him the way she did.

And today, she was worried because Hiruma was out of sight, well she was also annoyed because he skipped his classes which was unusual ever since they started college. He would usually attend his classes but would just sit in his class and would be working on his laptop when he already knows the topic, but today is different, he was nowhere to be seen at all. Mamori is contemplating whether she should be worried or annoyed as she made her way to the rooftop. She had already checked the clubhouse if he was there he was not, so she proceeded to the last place where he could be. She chose to stick in being annoyed so she could give him a piece of her mind about skipping classes when she reached the rooftop and found Hiruma sitting there, concentrating on his laptop.

" **Mou! Hiruma-kun! Why did you skip classes?"** she asked as she got near him. He merely glanced at her and proceeded to continue what he was doing. **"Keh. I'm gathering information Fucking Manager. And besides, I don't need to learn Fucking History."** he stated stubbornly. It would take for one to be Anezaki Mamori to notice the tiredness in his voice. Her eyes softened, he examined him and noticed how furrowed were eyebrows were, he got dark circles under his eyes, and even the way his back was crouching as he work on his laptop, ' _ **He was tired… And worried.**_ ' Mamori thought. She scooted over to sit beside him, they were engulfed in silence for a few minutes when Mamori blurted out what was on her mind. **"Are you worried?"** she asked him.

Hiruma's brow twitched slightly it was barely noticeable, then he snorted **"Kekeke! What are babbling about?"** he started cackling _ **, 'He's putting on his mask again.'**_ Mamori sighed, **"You know what I mean Hiruma-kun, you were worried about the tournament this year because Monta and Sena joined Enma. But you know, you should stop shouldering everything on your own Hiruma-kun."** She stated softly. Hiruma didn't say anything, but his lips curled up for a smile. He was glad that Mamori was there, with him, but he will never say that to her, instead, he would just go all the way and tease her.

" **Kekekeke! And you were so madly fucking inlove with me to follow me here in Saikyodai just to make sure I don't strain myself to much. You're as fucking sweet as those creampuffs you love pigging out Fucking Girlfriend! Kekekeke!"** he cackled merrily as Mamori started to blush. He just enjoys it when she blushes. **"Hiruma-kun you meanie! I didn't followed you here! You were the one who tampered my college entrances!"** she shouted at him, well it was slightly true that she makes sure that Hiruma wouldn't strain himself but heck they both agreed to be in Saikyodai when he caught him tampering her college entrance papers. " **Kekekeke! Why don't you just be honest with yourself that you're so fucking inlove with me since we were highschool Fucking Girlfriend. Kekekeke!"** and now he was enjoying this, the way Mamori blush crimson took away the tiredness he was feeling earlier before she got here.

" **Why you-you-you were the one who kissed me first!"** Mamori said as she was puffing her cheeks at him. **"And you fucking kissed back. Kekekeke!"** Hiruma stated as a matter-of-factly. It was when they had won a practice game with the Chameleons where she and Hiruma was the only ones left in the Devilbats Clubhouse after their celebration party and Hiruma just pinned her down the couch and kissed the hell out of her. **"You—"** Mamori wasn't able to retort as Hiruma quickly kissed her.

" **Fucking Girlfriend's embarrassed. You're so fucking red. Kekekeke!"** Hiruma said as their faces were still just centimeters apart. Mamori could feel her cheeks flaming and wasn't now able to retort anything. **"Kekekek! Now scoot over Fucking Girlfriend. I need a Fucking pillow. Kekekeke!"** he stated as he proceeded to lay his head on Mamori's lap. Now Mamori was startled, Hiruma wasn't the type to show affection like this, **"Hiruma-kun what are you-"** she was about to ask him whem he cut her off again. **"Following my Fucking Girlfriend's plea not to strain myself. Now shut the hell up I'm gonna get some fucking sleep."** He yawned and closed his eyes. Now Mamori couldn't help but stare at him, he sure looks like a fairy and not a demon when he is relaxed like this, unlike when he was the gun-totting hyper evil when he is in the field.

The moment was about to be perfect but still, Hiruma is Hiruma, " **Kekeke! Stop staring at me like you were some creeper Fucking Girlfriend. Kekekeke!"** he cackled suddenly, eyes still closed. Mamori felt a vein popped out of her forehead and was about to push him when he suddenly grab one of her hands and kissed her palms before whispering, **"Night Fucking Mamori."**

Mamori blushed and smiled at that, he does not usually call her by her given name. She stroked his blonde hair softly and enjoyed the warmth of the sun was giving and the chill of the wind in the rooftop. _ **'It was a beautiful day indeed.'**_


	10. What is Love?

Title: What Is Love?

Characters: Hiruma x Mamori

Notes: I suddenly missed the Devilbat's craziness because of Yana's Review so i came up to this, sorry if it's crappy. Pure crack, hahahaha. Wouldn't be able to update daily, the new semester starts. I'm survived til 4th year college. Gonna be busy with my OJT. Hooray! XD

* * *

It was a fine Sunday afternoon and the Deimon Devilbats members were complete for their weekend practice, they have just gotten a small break in the middle of their practice and they were now snacking when a certain chibi remembered something. **"Hiieeee! I haven't done my assignment in Psychology yet!"** Sena stated out of the blue that everybody turned their heads on him. **"Crap!"** Togano said suddenly, **"Our assignments…"** Jumonji continued **, "Weren't done too. Oraaaa!"** Kuroki ended as everyone just sweatdropped as they argued to themselves if they weren't really brothers. And the four students from section 1-2 formed a circle to help each other with their assignments.

" **What assignment is that?"** Monta asked as he and Komusubi butted in with the four, **"Aha-ha-ha! I could finish that before breakfa—"** Taki said spinning when Suzuna skated on his back **"You're in a different section baka aniki!"** they were in different sections so they don't know what the other first years were talking about. **"Crap! How are we supposed to answer this when we haven't even experienced this Oraaaa!"** Kuroki whined as he stared daggers to his notebook. **"But maybe Jumonji already had, he was confessed many times already."** Togano said as he scratched his chin slowly. **"W-what are you saying you idiot!"** Jumonji said as Kuroki stared at him accusingly and they began to chase after each other in a circle. The other first years just sweatdropped.

" **Yaaa! Sena what's that?"** Suzuna asked as she skated her way to them. Sena smiled at her sheepishly and showed her what was written on his notebook. **Define Love in one sentence.** Suzuna grinned widely, **"Yaaaaa! That was so easy!"** she mused and all of the first years looked at her ears all open to hear what she was about to say. She raised her forefinger and said enthusiastically, **"Love is not Hate!"** as she smiled widely. All of the first years dropped their bodies disappointedly on the floor anime style at her answer **. "Ehehehe. Maybe we should ask our senpais**?" Sena suggested as he scratch the back of his head. **"Yeah. That's right."** Kuroki approved. **"Yeah right."** Togano said, **"Hey can't you think of other words you too?"** Jumonji said to his bestfriends and continued. **"Right Sena!"** and the author sweatdropped, he used that synonym too.

" **Yaaaa! We should ask the eldest first!"** Suzuna said as the four stared at her as she made her way to Doburuko-sensei. **"Ne, ne, Dobie-chan, can you define love in one sentence?"** Suzuna asked him while he was drinking his sake. He wiped his lips and he turned into that serious mode of his and said, **"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another is essential to your own."** He said calmly.

" **Too deep."** Togano said with a wrinkling face.

" **Yeah too deep."** –Jumonji

" **It was really too deep."** Kuroki, scratching his chin slowly.

" **Ehehehehe."** Sena just laugh nervoiusly, sweatdropping.

" **Rawrr, rawwrr, rawwr!"** (Translation: Love is Double Bacon Cheeseburger) Cerberus provided, but no one understood, Butaberos just sweatdropped at the Evil Mutt's antics.

The first years proceeded to their next target leaving Doburuko-sensei to enjoy his sake, and now it was Mushashi. **"Ano Musashi-sempai, can you define love in one sentence MAX?!"** Monta approached him as the four was ready to write down what Musashi is about to say, Musashi looked at them weirdly for about ten seconds before blurting out, **"Love is the best high, and the worse low."** The first years could just look at each other in confusion. **"Did you… understand that?"** Jumonji asked being the less idiotic among them, everyone just shook their heads off. So they proceeded to their next target.

Komusubi approached his master as he was devouring snacks in the roulette table, **"M-master! Ngoh! L-love!"** (Translation: Master! Can you define love in one sentence?) he slammed one fist on the table as he asked Kurita. The four readying their pens and notebook for Kurita's answer. **"Um.. Eto.. Love is like a piece of you is missing when you are not with the one you love."** Kurita said and smiled at them. **"Now that was a nice answer MAX!"** Monta said, **"But hey, we can't have the same answers, the four of us, they will say we cheated!"** Jumonji said as a matter-of-factly. **"Then we should ask more, but Kurita-sempai's answer is mine."** Togano said as he started to write down the answer on his notebook. " **First come first serve is the motto of Kuroki Koji Oraaaa!"** he stated as he showed to the others that he had already wrote Kurita's answer, The Huh-huh brothers were arguing at the background when Sena barely noticed Ishimaru.

" **Ah ano, Ishimaru-san, can you please define love in one sentence?"** he asked and the Huh-huh brothers stopped fighting to ready themselves to write Ishimaru's answer. " **Love is patient; Love is kind."** He said plainly. **"Too plain."** Kuroki said turning his back, " **Yeah too plain."** Togano added. **"It was really too plain."** Jumonji ended as they made their way to Yukimitsu. **"Ehehehehe."** Sena just laughed nervously as Ishimaru started to cry waterfalls anime style.

" **Yukimitsu-sempai, can you define love in one sentence**?" Jumonji asked and the others ready to write as they waited for Yukimitsu's answer, he looks like thinking for a few seconds and said, **"Love is a chemical reaction to increase the odds of procreation and survival of offspring an—"** Yukimitsu wasn't able to finish as the Huh-huh brothers turned their backs to him. **"Too scientific."** Kuroki said, **"Yeah too scientific."** Togano added. **"It was really scientific."** Jumonji ended. **"Ehehehehe."** Sena could just sweatdrop.

It was when they had spotted Mamori who was carrying a mug of coffee making her way to Hiruma, the four proceeded to her, " **Aha-ha-ha, can you define love in one sentence Mademoiselle Mamori?"** Taki asked her while spinning idiotically, as she was putting the mug beside Hiruma **"Love is when you like someone for who they truly are, not caring about how they look at all."** she smiled after saying that. **"That was a nice one!."** Kuroki said enthusiastically, **"Yeah its nice."** Togano added. **"It was really nice!"** Jumonji ended. **"Thanks Mamori-neechan."** Sena smiled to her. **"Hngoh ngoh!"** (Translation: Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to one person) Butaberos squeaked as he eyed Hiruma eyeing Mamori as she gives her answer, but yeah of course, no one understood him.

Now it was down to the last person, their Control Tower from hell of course, Hiruma Youichi who is currently reading Amefuto Monthly, legs propped up at the roulette table, enjoying his black coffee. The four nudged each other by the elbows as who will gonna ask their devilish captain, and of course, because of the gopher that he is, it ended up with Sena, **"A-ano, Hiruma-san?"** he said nervously, " **What Fucking Shrimp?"** Hiruma asked, not removing his eyes to the magazine, well of course he already know, he's been listening all the while to the Class 1-2 adventure about what is love. **"C-can you d-define love in o-one sentence?"** Sena asked trembling trying not to faint.

It was when a devilish grin split out of his face and whipped out two machine guns and started to fire in the ceiling, **"Love is the fucking fear of being alone, that's why I don't need love you fucking kids! Kekekeke! Now give me 100 laps around the river. Fucking break is over! YA-HA!"** and he started to chase them with his guns as his teammates started to run for their lives totally forgetting their unfinished assignments.

-ooOoo-

The darkness was almost conquering the skies as the Quarterback and Manager worked in silence in the clubhouse, the other members had already gone home because of the exhaustion their devilish captain caused them. The two was working in a comfortable silence but then ' **SIGH'** came from the auburn Manager, the Quarterback's trigger finger suddenly twitched, _**'What the fuck is bothering her?**_ ' his Fucking Manager had been sighing unusually for the nth time, and it was bugging the hell out of him.

' **SIGH'** there it is again, and he could not take it anymore. **"Spill."** He stated, glaring daggers to her. **"Huh?"** she blinked, confused of what Hiruma is talking about. And now he is pissed, **"Fucking spill what's bothering you! You've been sighing loudly ever since practice ended and it's fucking annoying!"** he shouted at her _ **. 'So he noticed.'**_ Mamori thought, Hiruma was tapping his fingers impatiently waiting for her answer. **"Um.. It's just that.."** now Hiruma lost all his temper. **"Goddammit Fucking Manager just say it already!"**

" **Don't you really need love Hiruma-kun?"** she said, almost whispering, but he heard, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her clipboard she suddenly found interesting, and her face was beet red. Hiruma was taken aback at what she said, so that's what had been bugging her all this time? If he needed love? He was dumbfounded for about five seconds while he formulate strategies how to get out of this, he ended up using his favourite past time if it regards to her: teasing. **"So what Fucking Manager? Are you gonna fucking give me tons of fucking love? Kekekeke!"** he cackled and she blushed even harder, **"Mou Hiruma-kun! You're evil!"** she retorted as she started to puff her cheeks in that cute way of hers. **"Keh!"** Hiruma started to get up and gathered his things, he handed her some videotapes and said **"I need that fucking edited tomorrow morning as your payment for slacking off today."** He said and proceeded to the door. Mamori just stared daggers at him.

" **Fucking Manager."** He said, getting her attention as he opened the door, his back was facing her. **"I don't need fucking love…"** he turned to face her, looking directly into her eyes, blue orbs meet green marbles, **"but if it's you, I don't mind."** Then he smiled, a genuine smile, not those grin or smirks he always had, just a plain smile. He turned his back to her again. **"See you tomorrow,** _ **Mamori.**_ **"** And with that he left. Leaving a dumbfounded Mamori, face flushed, holding her chest, feeling her heart drum wildly as the Devil's words and smile ran through her head like a tape on repeat.


	11. Jealous

Notes: I've got a request of a jealous Hiruma and Jealous Mamori in the last two reviews so I came up with this, (but the truth is, I was just too lazy to type two different fics so I combined them. Mwahahaha. XD) I I'm sorry for for the OOCness and I know it's a bit crappy. But I did my best. Hahaha. :)

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Deimon Highschool, a certain devil watched the students enter the school premises from the rooftop through his binoculars. He was observing the student's interaction from above for any blackmail material he could get. It was his daily routine to observe students before the classes would start. It was when his binoculars caught the form of his Fucking Girlfriend, Anezaki Mamori as she was about to enter the school's gate but then the Fucking Ex-Disciplinary president blocked her way and he seems asking her about something. _**'Keh. Fucking Glasses.'**_ he thought annoyed as he placed his AK-47 over his shoulder and made his way downstairs.

Mamori was about to enter their school when Toshiro called her, he was the President of the Disciplinary Committee last year, third years weren't allowed to join club activities now so she had already given up her disciplinary committee position, but she still hangs out with the American Football Club every day, so she wonders what Toshiro needed from her. He asked her if they could talk behind the school building, she nodded politely and followed him. She was just staring at him weirdly as Toshiro was turning his head from left to right incredulously. _**'I s-should make s-sure that t-the devil was out of sight.'**_ Toshiro thought as he fiddled in his pocket the holy water he had manage to steal from the church last Sunday to splash it to the devil if ever he decided to show up. It's been a rumor the Deimon's Angel and Devil were already together, but that didn't stop Toshiro to ask Mamori for a date tomorrow. **"Umm. Ano, what do you want to talk about Toshiro-kun?"** Mamori asked confused as Toshiro looked like some creeper who was watching a horror film for he looks terrified.

" **A-ah.. Mamori-chan, I know that t-there are rumors about you and the devil but I know it wasn't true."** He started stuttering and miserably acting confident **. "Ah, Toshiro-kun it was tr-."** But he cut her off and spoke again. **"But I know you are not together, and if you are maybe he's just blackmailing you right?"** now there was a shine in his eyes like just he had stated a fact, Mamori felt a vein pop out of her forehead, **"No Toshiro-kun, that was wro-.** " But he cut her off again, **"So I think you should go out with me on a date tomorrow Mamori-chan!"** Toshiro said enthusiastically as he held out two ride-all-you –can tickets of one of the famous amusement parks in Japan. Mamori just stared at the tickets dumbfounded thinking _**'He does not care about his life.'**_ She thought as she knew that Hiruma wouldn't let him get away with this. Mamori sighed, she was about to turn him down politely, " **Ah, Toshiro-kun, I'm sorry but-"** she was cut off when she felt an arm snaked around her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was leaning at a lean body and an arm was stretched at her side holding an AK-47 that was now pointed at Toshiro's face.

" **Kekekeke! Fucking Glasses, meet my AK-47, and just you know, it is free tomorrow and it could accompany you to your fucking date,"** he cackled gleefully as Toshiro paled and stood frozen and was praying to every patron saint he knew totally forgetting his holy water, as if thet would do anything, so Hiruma continued, **"So why don't you give a fucking kiss to your fucking date for tomorrow? Kekeke!."** Hiruma mused as he levelled the barrel of his gun on his lips when Toshiro ran away as he was been chased by a hundred Cerberus, **"Kekekeke-"** Hiruma's cackling was stopped when Mamori removed his arm in her waist with such force and faced him. **"Mou! Hiruma-kun, you don't have to be so violent like that every time you're jealous, I could've turned him down politely!"** she puffed her cheeks as she scolded Hiruma, he just cackled again, **"Kekekeke! Fucking Girlfriend, what are you so fucking mad about? I know you would do the something the same if some random bitch flirts with me. Kekekeke-"** his cackling was stopped again when Mamori crossed her arms and answered him. **"No I won't."** she said and she turned her back from him as the first bell of their first class rang throughout the campus.

" **What the flying fuck?"** Hiruma muttered as he watched his Fucking Girlfriend's retreating back, so his girlfriend wouldn't be jealous if he would be flirted by some random bitch? Don't she love him? To say that he was pissed would be the fucking understatement of the year. He was royally pissed. He made his way through his class as he was formulating strategies on how to make his Fucking Girlfriend jealous, **"Keh. Let's see Fucking Girlfriend."** he whispered dangerously as he walked in his first class. His classmates just cowered in fear as they could feel the murderous evil aura that was enveloping the Control Tower from Hell.

-oOOOo-

It was lunch time and it became a tradition that the Devilbats would have their Lunch picnic at the field together with the graduated members to discuss plays or just hang out with each other, sure they had almost became a family after winning the Christmas Bowl last year. Usually Hiruma and Mamori would be walking together towards them so it was a wonder as they saw Mamori alone who was approaching them. **"Eh? Where's Hiruma-san, Mamori-neechan?** " Sena asked as he had not seen their Ex-Captain. " **I thought he was already here? He didn't show up to fetch me at my classroom."** Mamori said looking worried to where her boyfriend has been as she seated herself in the picnic blanket that Kurita has set up. " **Don't worry Mamori-swan! Hiruma-sempai can take care of himself MAX!"** Monta said enthusiastically and Mamori just smiled at him. **"Did you two fight?"** Musashi asked her, and she bit her lower lip. **"Well… I scolded him this morning because of his violence everytime he's jealous.."** Mamori sighed, she was just looking down at her bento when she heard gasps. Mamori looked at the Devilbats to see their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes almost bulging out, she looked at the direction they were looking at only to see Hiruma, but he was not alone, she was with a girl, Misaki of class 3-5, the girl is known for his numerous boyfriends that she replaces every week, but that's not was just the shocking part, the said girl was clinging at Hiruma's arm. One of Mamori's eyebrows raised violently.

Everyone was still frozen in their places with mouth hanging wide open, well except for the third years, Kurita just trembled, Yukimitsu suddenly found his bento interesting and Musashi just raised a brow. That was when Kurita broke the silence, **"Ah ano.. Hiruma, who is she?"** he asked as he played with his fingers. Hiruma just popped his gum and looked at them when the girl spoke up, **"Hello everyone! I'm Shoda Misaki from class 3-5, I've been bugging Youichi-kun to let me join you guys for lunch because I was a huge fan of the Devilbats! And I'm glad he let me!"** the girl said happily as she snuggled her face to Hiruma's arm _ **, 'Youichi-kun.'**_ Mamori thought, the girl just called her boyfriend by his given name and Hiruma didn't even bothered, he just stood there poker-faced. She sighed, " **Well, come on let's have our lunch. You can eat with us Shoda-san."** Mamori said and faked a smile to bring back to life the petrified members of the Devilbats, she doesn't want to ruin everyone's lunch time because she and Hiruma had a misunderstanding. " **Thank you Anezaki-san!"** the girl said, Mamori was about to get the bento she made for Hiruma from her bag, well she made him lunch ever since they started dating, when Misaki offered an egg roll to Hiruma through her chopsticks, and Hiruma ate it without hesitation. **"Idiot."** She heard Musashi muttered as she placed the bento back on her bag and started to eat, the other members of the Devilbats started bickering or chatting to ease the uneasiness between the Quarterback and the Manager.

-oOOOo-

Thankfully, the lunch earlier ended just fine, even though some older members of the Devilbats stared with disgust as the Misaki girl continued her flirtatious ways towards Hiruma thoughout the process, and they even left together leaving Mamori behind who has now a poker face which was unusual because she always smiles before. The old members of the Devilbats had the urge to wring Hiruma's neck for doing that to Mamori, they felt like their older sister was being cheated, but Musashi stopped them and told them that the two should sort things out on their own, and Mamori gave them a warm smile to assure them that she was just fine.

But Suzuna was different, the afternoon practice had just started and she was now in Deimon High to watch the Devilbats practice only just to see her beloved Mamo-nee with a poker face and a girl flirting his You-nii. Suzuna was mumbling under her breath while she observe the girl wiping Hiruma's sweat with a towel while Hiruma bark orders for the team's training, Mamori was just watching them with furrowed brows and Suzuna can't take it anymore. She was about to go to the girl and skate on her back when Mamori stopped her and muttered a **"Let them be."** And smiled at her, she fumed and retorted, **"But you should do something Mamo-nee!"** she was pissed, as they both turned to Hiruma and the girl only to see that the girl was tip toeing and giving Hiruma a peck on the cheek. A vein popped out of Mamori's forehead and said, **"You know what Suzuna, you're right."** She said and took a deep breath before making his way to Hiruma.

" **Hiruma-kun!"** she shouted and everyone turned their heads to her including Hiruma, as she got near him, she suddenly grabbed him by the collar and kissed the hell out of him. Hiruma was taken aback, his Fucking Girlfriend was so aggressively kissing him forcing her tongue inside his mouth, everyone who was looking blushed crimson as they never thought nor imagined that Mamori could do that. Hiruma, being intoxicated of Mamori's sweet taste started to kiss back the same intensity as hers but as soon as he started, she stopped kissing him. Their faces were still centimeters from each other, Hiruma looked at her confused on why she stopped when Mamori spoke up softly," **Hiruma-kun.."** catching for breath, she opened her eyes which was now coldly staring at him. **"I'm… FUCKING pissed."** She said with so much venom in her voice as she pushed Hiruma by his collar forcefully to make him stumble a little and made her way to the clubhouse slamming the door behind her, Hiruma could've gotten a hard on hearing his girlfriend curse if it weren't for a sudden chill that run down his spine. His fucking girlfriend looked so terrifying. Everyone, including Hiruma was unable to move for about ten seconds when Musashi suddenly chuckled muttering, **"You'll be the greatest idiot in the history if you'll let her go."** And he tapped his dumbfounded bestfriend on the shoulder and told the younger ones. **"Back to practice guys, the show's over."** Everyone complied as Suzuna can be heard through the background cheering. **"Yaaaa! That's my Mamo-nee!"**

" **You can fucking leave."** Hiruma said at the girl he blackmailed to flirt with him to make Mamori jealous. The girl had a video of making out in the school grounds with one of her previous boyfriends that Hiruma used to blackmail her. The girl just bowed and ran for her life as she never imagined that the Devil's girlfriend can be so terrifying when she's pissed. Hiruma followed Mamori in the clubhouse only to find her sitting on the roulette table scribbling on something, she didn't even bothered to check who entered the clubhouse and just continued to scribble. Hiruma approached her, **"Fucking Girlfriend…"** he said in that normal rude way of his, but his girlfriend didn't even flinched nor bothered to look at him. He looked over to what she is scribbling and felt a vein popped out of his forehead. It was a list of **How to get rid of your bastard of a boyfriend** , and she was already on #21. She was mocking him. **"Fucking Girlfriend.."** he called again but now softly, it was the first time Mamori was acting this way, she was never been pissed at him like this even through all of those teases he does to her. This was the first time she was genuinely pissed at Hiruma, and Hiruma knows he wouldn't be able to settle this if he let his pride dominate him, Musashi's prediction of him being the greatest idiot of the history may come true. " **I already told you I was pissed, Hiruma-kun. We'll just fight if we talk now. I'm still cooling my head off."** Mamori stated still not looking at him, Hiruma sighed, it was useless to use his dominance if it is this girl **, "Mamori.."** he said as he hugged her sitting form from behind and buried his face to Mamori's neck, **"I'm fucking sorry."** He muffled through her neck and Mamori shivered slightly because of his hot breath, she sighed **, "You know, you couldn't have done that. You're so childish**." She muttered softly, **"I fucking know. I'm sorry."** Hiruma's answer was still muffled on her neck, she sighed again. **"But you know, I want to teach you that you shouldn't always use violence when you're jealous so I endured it, but you see, everyone has their breaking point."** she said as gently stroked Hiruma's hair as he is still nuzzling on her neck. Hiruma processed her words and grinned evilly, he turned Mamori to face him, " **So I could kiss you like that everytime I get jealous? Kekekeke!"** he cackled gleefully as his eyes were shining just like a kid given a wonderful present, Mamori blushed furiously, **"Um.. No- I mean."** She trailed off as she looked at Hiruma's eager face and sighed in defeat, **"F-fine, that would be better than pulling out your guns to some random person and shooting them."** Hiruma pulled out his AK-47 and started to fire in the ceiling while screaming **"YA-HA!"**

The Devilbats turned their heads at the clubhouse as they heard gunshots and Hiruma screaming his favourite line when he's happy. " **Well that went well."** Sena smiled as his teammates also did. **"Now let's get back to practice."** He said and everybody complied at their new captain's order.

-oOOOo-

It was Saturday Morning, Mamori was standing at the amusement park entrance waiting for Hiruma as he said he would get their reserved tickets inside, unknown to her, her devil of a boyfriend blackmailed the staff inside to give him the tickets in an instant because the waiting line in buying the tickets was long and he was impatient to stand there waiting. Hiruma asked her to go the amusement park today saying it was his way to make it up to her,but the truth is, he just knows that the Fucking Ex-Disciplinary President would be here and he wants to show him that Mamori is **his** , it's like hitting two birds with one stone. While waiting, Mamori was approached by a guy about her age and asked her, **"I see you're alone Miss, do you want to go with me?"** asked the guy as he flashed his perfect set of teeth to her like he was in a toothpaste commercial **. "No. I have a-"** Mamori was cut off as she was spun around and the next thing she knew she was embraced and kissed by Hiruma like there is no tomorrow, she blushed furiously when he stopped and turned to the guy who talked to her. He flashed him an evil grin with a perfect set of fangs as he said, **"She is with me Fucking Colgate. Kekekeke!"** he cackled evilly, the guy who talked to her just stood there dumbfounded. **"Come on Fucking Girlfriend!"** he continued as he pressed his hand at the small of her back and the guards of the amusement park rolled a red carpet for them to walk in. She sighed and just sweatdropped at her Evil Boyfriends antics.

* * *

I'm sorry again! A review for your thoughts is much appreciated. Hahaha. Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Coffee and Creampuffs

Note: Just a crack and a little OOCness! Hahaha! And thanks for the reviews, it always inspires me to write more one-shots for hirumamo. Kekekeke!

* * *

It was a sunny day and Hiruma Mamori is on her way home from her grocery shopping. As she reached the front door of their house, Mamori heard her two-year old son and her husband talking. She opened the door knob quietly and strutted her way to her husband and son who was sitting on the couch. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for her to have a chance to know what her son and husband would be talking about.

She just stood there behind them unnoticed, Ichi was sitting on Youichi's lap. She was thinking of giving her husband a piece of her mind if ever they would be talking about guns, hacking or blackmail when Ichi asked Youichi, **"Dada, what's Yuri like?"** she heard, _**'Yuri? Is that a girl's name?'**_ Mamori thought as her brows twitched as a thought ran through her mind. _**'Is Youichi cheating?'**_

" **Kekekeke! She's fucking pretty. She has a red hair and also have fucking blue eyes, she definitely looks like your Fucking Mom."** Hiruma mused gleefully as he ruffled Ichi's hair. There was a glint of amusement in Hiruma's voice which Mamori found unusual, he never sounded like that when talking about other girls.

' _ **Is Youichi flirting behind my back?'**_ she thought as she heard Ichi asked again, Ichi had this eagerness on his face, **"Will she like me Dada?"** her son asked with sparkling eyes and her chest tightened. Her son just asked if her husband's other girl would like him. **"Of course she would fucking will you little brat! Kekekeke! That's why you should help me to fucking protect her so that other boys won't fucking steal her away. Kekekeke!"** Hiruma cackled as Ichi nodded enthusiastically.

" **When would I meet her Dada?"** Ichi said as he clapped his hands, he looks so excited, Mamori could feel her chest tightened even more. Her husband is making their son like his other woman. **"In about fucking eight months little brat. Kekekeke! But for now you should help me handle your Fucking Mom if she would know about Yuri."** Youichi mused as Ichi squealed out a small **"Yes Dada! Kekekeke!"**

At that moment, Mamori had enough, her husband is cheating on her and her son badly wants to meet that woman, **"Aw! What the fuck?! Fucking Wife stop tha-Ow!"** Youichi said as he evaded the things that Mamori was throwing at him from her grocery bags, protecting Ichi in the process.

" **You! I never thought you would cheat on me!"** Mamori shouted at him as she continue throwing things. Youichi hid Ichi under the table and hissed at him, **"Now this is what I'm telling you about 'handle the Fucking Mom' little brat."** He whispered to his son before he made her way to Mamori, he evaded the things she was throwing at him easily, the perks of being a quarterback.

When Youichi reached her he held both of her wrist to stop her from throwing things at him and cackled a **"Close your eyes Fucking Son."** Before he slammed his lips to Mamori's hungrily. Ichi just covered his eyes with both of his hands as he was still under the table.

Mamori was protesting at first but gave in as Youichi wasn't yielding, he stopped kissing her after making sure that she was out of breath to make her calm and shut up at the same time. **"Figures, Fucking Wife."** He hissed as their lips were still centimeters from each other.

Mamori was still dazed and panting heavily because of Youichi's kiss when she looked at him straight in the eyes, **"Are you flirting behind my back Youichi?"** she asked, hurt was evident in her eyes, **"Hell no."** Youichi answered as he held her gaze evenly.

" **Do you have a mistress?"** Mamori whispered as her eyes starts to water, it hurts to imagine Youichi with someone else. **"Fucking none."** Youichi said as he stared at her intently.

" **Then who the hell is Yuri?! Do you love her?!"** Mamori shouted on his face and Youichi's eyes widened, his Fucking Wife just cursed. He cackled evilly, **"Of course I love her Fucking Wife, and you should love her too. Kekekeke!"** he mused gleefully at Mamori.

" **You… You jerk! Why would I lov-"** Mamori was cut off when Youichi spoke again, " **Kekeke! She'll be here in about eight fucking months, and she'll gonna be calling you Mom."** Youichi said in amusement as Mamori was about to retort, **"And why would she call me Mom-eh?"**

She was staring at Youichi dumbfounded when a smile formed on Youichi's lips, yes a smile, a genuine smile, not that evil maniac grin he always had. He gave a quick peck at Mamori's lips before hissing, **"You're pregnant, Fucking Wife."** He said with a glint of happiness in his voice.

" **Eh? How did you know?"** Mamori asked him, and Youichi just rolled his eyes.

 **-Flashback-**

2 days ago…

" **Fucking Wife where's my coff—"** Youichi trailed off as he saw Mamori drinking on his cup of black coffee while she was watching TV with Ichi. She drank a black coffee, without sugar or anything to make it sweet. Youichi just stared at her but did not say anything, he just seated himself on the couch as a hypotheses was forming on his mind.

Yesterday

" **Come on Youichi, just one bite!"** Mamori whined as she held a creampuff to her husband's lips. That sweet treat that her husband detested for years, she wants to see him bite it. Youichi just stared at her like she had grown to heads but he gave in, if the action-reaction on his mind would be accurate, the hypotheses he had would be a fact.

As he took a bite and munched on the creampuff, Mamori giggled and smiled at him brightly before muttering a **"Thanks Youichi. I wish Kariya can make a creampuff with a black coffee filling."** and gave him a peck on the cheek. A happy grin made its way on his face as he thought. _**'Fucking Affirmative. Kekekeke!'**_

 **-End of Flashback-**

" **The last time you did those fucking weird things was when you were pregnant with fucking Ichi, Kekekeke!"** Youichi cackled and Mamori blushed, realizing how dumb she was on thinking that her husband cheated on her. **"I-I'm sorry."** She whispered guiltily.

" **Keh. Now that give me that fucking face, I don't want my Fucking Daughter to be a goddamn introvert or something because her Fucking Mom was sulking about nonsense."** Youichi rolled his eyes as Mamori huffed, " **Mou Youichi!- hey how did you know that it would be a girl?"** Mamori asked.

" **Me and Fucking Ichi wants a girl. Kekekeke!"** he cackled gleefully and pointed on his son under the table. Ichi, upon hearing his name suddenly spoke up, **"Can I peek now Dada?"** he asked as he was still covering his eyes ever since Youichi told him.

Mamori couldn't help but laugh and Youichi just snorted at their son's obedience. **"Why yes Fucking Son, now let's raid the fucking kitchen and make your Fucking Mom and Yuri a fucking creampuff with coffee filling for them to pig out on snack time. Kekeke!"** Youichi said as he helped his son get out under the table and carried him in his arms. **"Aye aye! Kekeke!"** Ichi squealed happily.

Mamori just smiled the thoughtfulness of her husband and son. She caressed her tummy slightly and sighed happily. Well at least she won't be the only girl in the family now.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	13. A Command

**Title: A Command**

 **Notes: Well I've got my fangirling mode on in this fic that they totally got OOC here. Hahaha! Forgive me! I just want this to happen badly. LOL. This is crecentomoon's request. The reviews does really inspires me to write more. And I do accept requests! Hehe. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

" **Kekekekeke!"** Hiruma cackled gleefully as he watched his latest collection of blackmail videos of the students of Saikyoudai. It was semestral break now and he would be entering his last semester in his college years and will be graduating soon. These videos may come in handy for the upcoming semester or even in the future.

He was with his Fucking Girlfriend which he asked, more like blackmailed using photos of her he had collected ever since their high school years telling her that he will scatter those throughout the Saikyoudai campus if she would not agree to sleepover on his flat to discuss the preparations for the upcoming Fall Tournament.

But the 'scatter' thingy was just a bluff, he would not let anyone nor anything have a glimpse of her photos which he considered as his private property. Considering that the blackmail photos he had would go straight in his threat book but Mamori's case was different, he had burned all of the hardcopies of her photos and provided a certain folder in his laptop for her and he even had made a back-up of those photos on one on his external disks that he had hidden in his weapon silo.

Even her picture in that cheerleading outfit which was his personal favourite wasn't kept in his threat book but it was securely kept in his wallet in between those suspicious cards he had so he could have a glance on it every time he pays for her creampuffs or if he just feels like to see it. Well it was a safety measure because every time he pulls out his little black book it's either Mamori would get furious or get suspicious of him.

Another bluff was the 'discuss the preparations for the Fall Tournament' for he had them already running on his mind even before the Spring Tournament has ended. He just tricked her to be with him tonight, well he misses her, after all he was human, and he has emotions which he hides under the depths of his bone marrow to keep his reputation. And hell would freeze over if he would say it out loud that he miss her, so he had to go over formulating plans just to make her stay with him.

They had been both very busy during the Spring Tournament that they had hardly have those 'moments' he loves to share with her. Well those moments includes: him teasing Mamori about her creampuff eating habits, Mamori scolding him about his guns, profanities and hellish trainings, him taking stolen shots of her whenever she was in an embarrassing moment and those quiet moments where he would be working on his laptop while she was scribbling on his side and he was stealing glances at her while sipping the coffee she made.

He had been busy scouting the other teams and she had been managing the team so they had barely time for each other. It was a good thing that they were not that fucking lovey dovey couple just like the Koigahama Cupids. Hiruma was glad that he could have a girl which supports him quietly and even helps him with his football addiction. And most of all she understands him and sees through him like a fucking x-ray machine or something and he was genuinely happy that she could ease his burden without him saying it out loud, of course, his pride prevents him.

They had just finished dinner and Mamori came to wash the dishes after so Hiruma proceeded to browse his blackmail materials first before he goes through statistics of other teams which, as he had reasoned for her to stay in, they would be 'discussing'. It's not like he's being dependent to the Fucking Manager/ Fucking Girlfriend / Fucking Cook / Fucking Creampuff Maniac, it's just that when they do it together, they could come up with more amusing plays than if just one of them would go through it.

He was still cackling merrily on the verge of tears as he watched a video of the Fucking Dreads making out with a transgender under the bleachers in the Saikyoudai field. _**'The fucking dreads don't have any idea that he was making out with a man. Kekekeke!'**_ he thought gleefully when a voice came from behind him. **"Mou Youichi, you'll get into a fight with Agon-kun again if he discovers that."** Mamori stated as she made her way to sit beside him.

" **Kekekeke! It's not my fucking fault if he was a fucking bastard who fucking makes out with everyone Fucking Girlfriend."** Hiruma said still cackling as Mamori placed two cups of coffee on the table, he got the black cup and sipped through it. Bitter. Just the way he fucking likes it. **"But really Youichi, you don't need to get blackmail materials on Agon-kun. He's our teammate."** Mamori commented as she started to drink her cup of coffee which was sweet, so unlike Hiruma.

" **Keh. I've got blackmail materials on everyone Fucking Girlfriend, I've even got many on you. Kekekeke!"** Hiruma mused as a vein suddenly popped out of Mamori's forehead. This was one of the things he had missed. Teasing her. **"Mou! You know what, you're the worse."** she puffed her cheeks, Hiruma's suddenly stopped and he stared at her while raising a brow. The way she said those sentences was like she's stating a fact.

Mamori looked up to Hiruma as he gone quiet which was unusual and found him staring at her intently, **"W-what?"** Mamori asked stuttering because the only times Hiruma would have that look is that if he was FUCKING serious about something. She mentally recalled if she have done or said something wrong to make him act like that.

" **You said I was the fucking worse."** he said dangerously but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, sure he had heard those sentences from different kinds of people but hearing it coming from his Fucking Girlfriend sure had an impact on him **. "A-and?"** Mamori asked confused as she started to equal Hiruma's gaze.

" **Keh. If I was the fucking worse for you then why are you fucking here anyway? Shouldn't you be fucking running away from me? A gun totting, blackmailing, devilish control tower from hell as they fucking quote it?"** now the disappointment on his voice was too obvious, and the fact that he looked away from Mamori just gives him away.

Mamori was just looking at the back of his head dumbfounded as she processed his words, the moment she had concluded what he meant, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh that made Hiruma to turn back and glared hard at her. **"Silly,"** she started as she encircled her hands on his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, **"I love you, even though you're the worse person out there. Why do you think I stayed by your side even with all of those negativities?"** Mamori chuckled as she let go of Hiruma's neck.

Hiruma just stared at her weirdly for about five seconds when he proceeded to look back again on his laptop and mumbled softly under his breath **"Keh. I fucking love you more than you fucking love me."** But Mamori heard and she smiled at that, it was so unlike Hiruma, but she knows he's like that when he is happy, trying to start an argument, he would only be like this if they were alone, well he has this reputation to keep.

" _And now you're being cheesy."_ She commented that caused her to earn a death glare from Hiruma. She just pouted and brushed it off, **"Well let's get going over the preparations—Youichi!"** she screamed as she was suddenly tackled by Hiruma on the couch. He was on top of her pinning her down and he was hiding his face on her neck. Mamori was trying to get up but Hiruma just kept on pinning her down and proceeded to nuzzle on her neck more. She sighed.

" **You know that we can't get anything done if we stay like this right?"** she started, **"Hn."** Hiruma responded on her neck causing her to shiver slightly because of his hot breath. **"Youichi."** she sighed again as he still didn't let go of her **. "You're the best damned thing that ever happened to me."** Hiruma mumbled on her neck, Mamori blushed furiously, she wasn't expecting those words coming out from him even in her wildest dreams. She merely encircled her hands on his shoulders before whispering a **"Are you drunk Youichi?"**

" **WHAT THE FUCK?"** Hiruma shouted as he got up slightly using his arms as support as he was still pinning down Mamori, she flinched at the loudness of his voice. He gave her a death glare and Mamori laughed nervously, **"Hehe, it's just that it's so unlike you say those words Youichi."** she pouted as Hiruma started to get up sat straight on the couch **. "Keh. Way to ruin the mood Fucking Girlfriend."** He said annoyed as he started to fiddle with his laptop again.

Mamori also sat straight and retorted, **"Mou Youichi! You don't sound like yourself earlier, it was like your trying to propose or—"** but Hiruma cut her off, **"What do you fucking think I was fucking doing?"** annoyance was written all over his face. Mamori stared at her dumbfounded for a couple of seconds and started to shake her head slowly, **"Oh no you don't."**

" **Oh yes I could've fucking would."** He said dangerously as he stared daggers at her. Mamori looked at him dumbfounded then proceeded to give him a poker face. **"Mou Youichi! Is that how are you planning to propose? You don't even have a ring with you."** She retorted as she-ugh! Why does his boyfriend doesn't have sense of romance in his being?

" **Keh."** Hiruma scoffed annoyed as he started to remove one of his piercings, grabbed Mamori's left hand and put it on her ring finger, Mamori was just staring at him wide eyed while he did that. **"Fucking happy now Fucking Girlfriend? I'll fucking replace that don't worry, but now let's go to fucking sleep."** Hiruma said as he started to carry her bridal style and made his way to his bedroom **. "Wait-Youichi! Aw!"** Mamori whined as Hiruma suddenly threw her at the soft bed and proceeded to lie down next to her, he immediately snaked his arms protectively on her waist so that she wouldn't be able to get away from him.

" **Hey Youichi! Let me go! Aren't we gonna make preparations for the Fall Tournament?"** Mamori chanted as she tried to get away from Hiruma's embrace but the latter was not yielding. **"That could fucking wait for tomorrow. Let's fucking sleep."** Hiruma hissed as he tightened his embrace to her. Mamori was still trying to get away when Hiruma placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered **"Night Fucking Future Wife."** which made Mamori to stop wriggling her body to get away from him as she could feel her cheeks heat up. She settled down to hide her face on his chest thinking, maybe it would be best if they would just really sleep for now.

 **xxXxx**

" **Touchdown! 44-44! We'll proceed on overtime!"** Machinegun Sanada's voice echoed through the Enoshima Football field as the Saikyoudai Wizards made a Try-for-point Touchdown causing a tie between Enma Fires.

The fans of the Wizards chanted Hiruma's name for he made a Petit Devilbat Dive which caused the tie. He was still standing at the goal line grinning like mad as the Enma Fires had already proceeded to their bench to prepare for the overtime. **"Eh? What is Hiruma-san still doing out there?"** Sena suddenly asked as he eyed their ex-teammate together with Monta, he was signalling something to the Wizard's bench.

Hiruma suddenly whipped out two AK-47 out of nowhere and started to fire in the air, Mamori seeing this, made her way to Hiruma angrily and she was about to grab the guns from him when a loud bang echoed through the opposite goal line causing her to turn to it incredulously.

' **FUCKING MARRY ME.'**

Placards. It was placards that third stringers of Saikyoudai were carrying a letter each. Mamori stared at them dumbfounded as the crowds started to cheer and give them low whistles. Suzuna's cheering was the loudest she can hear together with the old members of the Devilbats who were currently watching the game.

She turned back at Hiruma who was grinning widely from ear to ear as he closed the gap between them. He stared at her intently as he raised the silver necklace he had under his uniform and levelled the pendants at Mamori's eyes. She stared dumbfounded at the two silver rings which was the necklace's pendants and shifted her gaze at Hiruma. She was speechless. He did what he said that he would replace his earring which was in Mamori's left ring finger.

" **Well, I can't wear a fucking ring being a quarterback so I turned it into a fucking necklace,"** he stated as he started to remove the smaller ring from his necklace and grabbed Mamori's left hand. He placed the ring on her ring finger together with his piercing there. **"Now wearing that fucking ring means you're gonna fucking marry me after we graduate. Kekekeke!" he** cackled gleefully as he stared back at Mamori's eyes.

A vein suddenly popped out of Mamori's forehead and stated, **"I still haven't said yes."** She said huffing at Hiruma but the latter just cackled gleefully and turned her around again to the placards, **"See that Fucking Girlfriend?"** he whispered huskily at Mamori's ear causing her blush furiously, **"That wasn't a fucking question, it's a fucking command. And you don't have a fucking choice. Kekekeke!"** he mused and a smile found its way to Mamori's face.

It was just like Hiruma, getting what he wanted the way he wants it, she turned to him and embraced him with a smile on her face and the crowd started to cheer louder, she could hear Hiruma cackling his heart out. When she let go of him, he was staring at her intently and lowered his face to her, he hissed something to her before he slammed his lips to hers.

" **You're officially mine now Mamori Anezaki, now and fucking forever."**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	14. Poker

**Title: Poker**

 **Notes: Thank You for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciated it. And yes, pinoy po ako Yana! Hahaha. Well this is just short, just entered my mind when we were playing poker earlier. Hehehe. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

" **Kekekekeke!"**

" **Kekekeke!"**

" **Hihihihi!"**

One hoarse cackle and two small squeals can be heard all over the Hiruma household's living room as a father, a son and a daughter was just having a bonding time on a Sunday afternoon. Mamori smiled warmly as she was making snacks for her family. _**'I wonder what they're doing…'**_ she thought as she was pouring black coffee on a mug.

" **Wan.. Tu.. Twee.. Por.. Payb.. Tix.. Tben.. Eyt…"** Little Yuri's voice was all Mamori can hear as she made her way to the living room and placed the snacks on the coffee table. She could see Ichi seated on Youichi's lap as he indicated on his fingers the numbers that Yuri was counting.

" **What are you doing?"** Mamori asked as she seated beside her husband who was cackling merrily clearly stating that he is amused. **"We're just teaching Fucking Yuri how to count."** he stated as he merely ruffled Ichi's hair, there was a glint of malice in his voice that made Mamori to narrow her eyes on him **. "Really?"**

" **Nayn.. Ten.. Jack Queen King!"** Yuri squealed happily like she had just achieve the trophy of the Christmas Bowl.

Mamori's eyes widen comically as she had just realized what 'counting' was her husband and son was teaching her daughter. **"Kekekekeke!"** Youichi and Ichi was cackling merrily looking very proud of Yuri's achievement.

" **Mou Youichi! Don't tell me you've been teaching Yuri how to gamble?!"** Mamori said as she yanked Youichi's ear hard enough to make him bow low. **"Aw! What the fuck fucking wife!"** he gave her a death glare that anyone in japan could've pissed in their pants scared shitless.

But Mamori didn't even back down and equalled the glare that he was giving her. They were engulfed in that little staring contest they were in when suddenly Ichi and Yuri tackled their father squealing, **"Dada plaaaaaay!"** as they were both pointing at the deck of cards on the coffee table.

" **Kekekeke! Ask the Fucking Mom, Fucking Brats. I don't wanna sleep on the fucking couch if she ever gets fucking upset. Kekekeke!"** Youichi cackled gleefully as he messes with his kids' hair in each hand. Ichi and Yuri ran to tackle Mamori with puppy dog eyes while pleading.

" **Mom can we play? Pleaaaase!"** Ichi said cutely while Yuri was hugging her arm happily while squealing, **"Yay! Play! Play!"** Mamori stared at them for a second before giving Youichi a death glare for teaching their kids Poker. He just gave her a toothy smirk knowing that she couldn't resist the kids' pleading.

" **Fine."** She gave a defeated sigh and Ichi and Yuri jumped happily at her and they both gave Mamori a kiss on each cheek at the same time before running to Youichi who was now cackling merrily while shuffling the cards. Mamori just gave a small smile as she watched them, there's no denying that they are Hiruma Youichi's kids after all.

She leaned on the couch and sipped her coffee peacefully while watching her kids play poker with their father as the dealer. It was just another Sunday afternoon. She chuckled lightly, well at least they are using creampuffs as bets.


	15. Bestfriend's Point Of View (Musashi)

**Hello! It's been a while, please be patient with me regarding your requests, been busy with my OJT, it the first time in the month that I had a 12 hours sleep a big thanks to the APEC summit. HAHAHA. Well, this just entered my mind, I was planning to make a Kurita's POV too, but I think that would be hard cuz he oblivious. LOL! Here it is, I love you all! :)**

* * *

 **1\. Highschool, Crush and Teasing**

If you think about it, technically, he was one of the bestfriends. Or something close to that, he understands Hiruma more than Kurita does even when the two had been friends earlier than they are. But that does not demote their relationship with Kurita, it's just that Musashi was more observant than the gentle giant.

So after he had gone back in the Deimon Devilbats, he started to get curious about the relationship between the Quarterback and the Manager. Well, if you think about it, it was a classic, a Ron-Hermione relationship, from enemies to friends to lovers. Well atleast they were still on the friends phase, or so Musashi thought.

Actually the curiosity had started even before he came back to the team, it was the time when Hiruma had contracted him to renovate the clubhouse to be a mini casino. Hiruma had never actually talked to a girl before, except if he had to blackmail or bully her. So Musashi couldn't help to raise a brow as he paused from hammering Cerberus' kennel.

" **Kekekeke! You still have cream on your face Fucking Creampuff Maniac! Kekekeke!"**

" **Mou! You're annoying!"**

Musashi blinked as the two figures walking side by side while bickering about nonsense slowly disappeared on his sight, _**'Was he teasing her?'**_ he thought as he stared at the nail on his hands. For a person he knows that does not have any interest in girls, Hiruma looked like he was having a real fun teasing Anezaki.

He chuckled, they were really now in highschool _ **, 'Even the devil was having a crush.'**_ he smirked as he continued working.

 **2\. Possessive**

His hunch about Hiruma having a crush on Anezaki just keeps on getting stronger as he could see them together even after the afternoon practice which makes him think that Hiruma was doing it on purpose just to be with her.

So when he came back on the team during the Seibu game, he couldn't help but raise a brow again when he saw Hiruma and Anezaki always looking at each other during the game. And his brow was raised even higher when they started doing hand signals to each other.

" **What are they doing?"** Musashi asked Sena as he was the closest to him.

" **Umm, they were sharing strategies Musashi-san. Mamori-neechan made hand signals for the team but Hiruma-san burned it after he had memorized it."**

" **He burned it?"** he asked and the runningback just nodded, he turned back again to the Quarterback and Manager only to see Hiruma signaling something to Anezaki while cackling gleefully and the latter was blushing furiously.

' _ **Hmm, who would've thought he's quite possessive?'**_ Musashi chuckled as he prepared for their on-side kick.

 **3\. Murderous Intent**

It was the lottery in the Kantou Tournament, everyone became quiet as the football gods, Shinryujii Naga has entered the venue. Seeing the man who forbid their friend Kurita from entering the Shinryujii High he had dreamt of made Musashi's blood boil. Oh how he wanted to kick that Kongo Agon's face.

It wasn't until he had turned his head to Hiruma, only to see how narrow his eyes is. _**'Was that murderous intent?'**_ he could only ask himself as it was the first time he had seen Hiruma's eyes like that, not even when that bastard Agon had did to Kurita. Hiruma has always been calm during those, but this moment was different.

" **Fucking Manager! Come over here!"** Hiruma called Anezaki and gave her a notebook and pen he had produced out of thin air and began to say what the manager should write, keeping her close beside him. He raised a brow at what he did.

" **What's with Hiruma?"** he asked Kurita who was beside him as he eyed Hiruma and Anezaki. Kurita looked over at Hiruma and Anezaki who now had started bickering about nonsense again. **"Oh that, I think Hiruma is preventing what happened during the Ojou-Shinryujii game."**

" **What happened?"**

" **Actually we really haven't saw it, I just saw it on Hiruma's computer because he had left a tab open one afternoon practice back then and I have to get something on the clubhouse, it was a video from his hidden cameras where Agon had pushed Mamori-san at the bridge. We received hell from practice that afternoon."** Kurita explained and there was a small smile on his face.

Musashi smiled too, _**'Even devils can't get away from cupid's bow.'**_

 **4\. Speed of Light and Defense**

" **Hiruma-kun! Are you okay?"**

Musashi watched as Anezaki looked like she had suddenly acquired a speed of light because after Agon had pushed Hiruma down she was already by his side with a first aid kit by her hands.

" **Keh. Just some pebbles."** he assured her. Something Hiruma would not even bother to do. Lately he had seen these little changes from the quarterback, so little that no one might have noticed it, but he did, especially when that monster tried to go on rampage in the audience at the Sphynx game.

He knew Hiruma was just right beside him, but when Gaou started to make his way on the stands, then he saw it, it flew past him, a black blur accompanied by little sparks. It was as fast as their runningback's 40 yard dash, and as his eyes had followed the black blur, the next thing he saw was Anezaki protecting their cheerleader, with Hiruma in front of her looking ready for confrontation with four Tasers in hand.

Despite the situation he couldn't help but raise a brow, a man he knew who knows nothing but go on attack, attack and attack suddenly goes on defense. His attention was suddenly diverted to Seibu's runningback as he made his way to Gaou.

" **Kekekeke! Well atleast that fucking ended well."** Hiruma cackled as he made his way beside him again as the tension had died down and no one in the audience really got hurt. Musashi couldn't stop the smile to form on his lips as he turned to his devil of a friend.

" **But you know what Hiruma,"** the blonde raised a delicate brow at him.

" **I never thought you were that fast."** Musashi chuckled as he merely glanced at Anezaki who was now checking if everyone was fine. Hiruma's eyes widen for a split second but got his composure back, and muttered under his breath.

" **Damn you Fucking Old Man."**

 **5\. Tears and a Promise**

" **Anezaki?"**

" **A-ah, Musashi-kun."**

" **Are you crying?"**

" **N-no, I just got something on my eye."** Anezaki smiled weakly as she gathered the ripped papers on the floor and deposited it on her bag, Musashi never understood why she was like that that day when he accidentally walked up to her on the locker room and saw her taping ripped papers on the floor.

Not until this moment when Hiruma is lying on the floor unconscious, right arm probably broken by that monster Gaou, he saw how Anezaki trembled despite there was no tears being shed, the shaking of her hands gives her away as she whispers Hiruma's name weakly. She even had gone with him on the stadium infirmary leaving the devilbats without saying anything.

The team had almost lost their tenacity but it was until Hiruma's voice was heard bullying Sena about pissing in the field, everyone was happy to have him back in the mix as the quarterback tried to act as if he was okay and he could still play.

But Musashi knew too well, he tried to reprimand him about his condition but the blonde just cracked something about having a spare bone. Musashi glanced to Anezaki who was just there, standing on the sidelines not saying anything, it was unusual for her to be like that, by now she should have stopped the quarterback from playing if she wanted to, but she never even moved an inch.

It was when Hiruma had made his way back to her but he was not facing her, as if knowing what to do, Anezaki put on his helmet, as Hiruma had turned around for her lock the strap of his helmet, a tear suddenly fell down her eye. Hiruma, seeing this, closed the gap between them so that Anezaki's face was hidden on his chest.

" **Stop crying, damn it."** Hiruma hissed as Anezaki buried her face to his chest and whispered, **"Please win this."** And with that, she got up and finished doing his helmet, Hiruma was looking down at her puffy eyes and gave a last resort before entering the field.

" **Of course, I'll win this. We'll win this. I fucking promise."**

Musashi smiled, looks like they're gonna surely go the Christmas Bowl, 'Because he is the kind of devil that would go to the hell and back just to keep his promise.'

 **6\. Coffee and Signage**

" **I'm gonna continue my father's business after highschool."** Musashi started as the three friends was now on a coffee shop on a weekend morning. Kurita looked at him with sad eyes but there was a small smile on his face.

" **I'm going to Enma."** the gentle giant provided to his two friends, looks like they're gonna be enemies from now on. The two looked at their blonde friend when an evil grin suddenly found its way to his handsome face.

" **I'm going to Saikyoudai."**

And as if on cue, the door of the coffee shop opened revealing a puffing Anezaki.

" **You're late Fucking Manager!"**

" **Mou! You could've told me your plans yesterday and not just this early morning!"**

Kurita and Musashi just sweatdropped at the two who started bickering again. That was when Kurita suddenly asked a question to Anezaki.

" **Ah, Mamori-san, where are you going to study after highschool? You can go with me on Enma and be the manag—"**

" **She's going to Saikyoudai Fucking Fatty."** Hiruma suddenly interrupted which made Musashi raise a brow and Kurita look at him dumbfounded. It lasted for about 3 seconds when Hiruma suddenly got up, pulled out an AK-47 and fired it on the wall.

" **Keh. Hope that answers your fucking questions. Ja ne!"** Hiruma scoffed as he started to drag a protesting Anezaki along with him.

Musashi and Kurita stared at the wall dumbfounded and looked at each other, it started with a chuckle but both ended up laughing their hearts out with the quarterback's antics.

" **Ah, she'll be good for Hiruma."**

" **I know."** Musashi answered as he glanced up again the signage on the wall that was perfectly margined with Hiruma's bullets.

' **Do not leave your valuable things unattended.'**

* * *

You! Yes you! Please do me a favor, please leave a review ne? :)


	16. Weird

Title: Weird

Note: This is for crecentomoon, my ever loyal reader, here's your request. Take care always! I'm sorry if it took me so long to write this. As an apology I added a crappy omake. Hahahaha. Forgive me! And to Hyperdrive24, I feel the same way, thanks for following! Hehe! I love you all readers. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Hiruma just noticed it recently, well, everyone actually noticed it, and they just don't have the guts to voice it out in fear of the devilish captain for he himself hasn't said anything about it. It started during the last game in the Pro League which Mamori had left everyone's mouth hanging open and his devil of a husband's brow raised the highest it has ever done since his birth.

 **-Flashback-**

" **TOUCHDOWN! FRONTIERS WON WITH 44-10!"** echoed through the Tokyo Dome as the battle between the Fujitsu Frontiers and IBM Big Blues has just ended. The reigning champions of the X-League had defended their crown.

" **AAAAHHHH! YOUICHI-SAMA!"** screamed the fan girls of Hiruma Youichi, the quarterback of the Frontiers as he made his way to the locker room together with his teammates. Being the quarterback sure gave him that spotlight as equal as a celebrity. And fangirls included, though he hates it. He had to focus on more important things like scouting other teams for the next season than to make ways on eliminating them.

" **That was a nice trickplay Youichi-kun~"** came that sing sang overly sweet voice from one of the cheerleaders of the Frontiers while giving him a seductive look, and Hiruma was already used to it. He didn't even bothered to throw a glance at her and proceeded to the locker room. Girls flirting him was almost an everyday occurrence, may it be on practice or even during the game.

" **That Hiruma sure is an ass, how could he ignore such a hot girl like that, if I were the one with that kind of popularity I would have used that to get those girls."** one of the third stringers stated as he looked at the cheerleaders who were giggling obviously talking about the quarterback. He was just new in the team so he does not know what danger could befall him if he would enraged one Hiruma Youichi.

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk! Calling Hiruma-san an ass means death. And besides he's already married MAX."** Raimon, the ace receiver of the team warned the third stringer as he was walking with his bestfriend Sena, the ace running back of the team. **"But man! Those cheerleaders were so freaking hot not for him even to throw a glance at them."** The third stringer said frustrated as he wished that he had the same fame that Hiruma had.

" **Yaaaa! You-nii's wife is much prettier than them!** " Suzuna, the head cheerleader of the Frontiers commented as she skated her way to his husband, Sena, and gave him a bottled a water **. "Thanks Suzuna."**

The chatter about the quarterback has died down when he got back from the locker room already dressed in his casual all-black clothes and was ready to go home. He already had his duffel bag slung over his right shoulder and an AK-47 resting on the other when one of the cheerleaders came up to him and snaked her arms around his neck, where she got her courage, no one knows. All they know was that everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers right now.

Hiruma raised a brow violently as he stared to the cheerleader who was now obviously pressing her breasts against his chest, she was staring at him with half lidded eyes as she spoke **, "Would you come with me tonight Youichi-kun~?"**

Hiruma stared at her with disgust for using that trying hard seductive voice when he suddenly felt it. It flew past him, he could feel that little hot shockwave that flew past between him and the cheerleader. He just stood there stunned for a while trying to decipher what was happening and then the next thing he knew the cheerleader had already let go of him while screaming for her bangs was already burning.

Hiruma stood there fascinated, well everybody knows he loves fire, as he watched the cheerleader run into circles and his teammates stumbling around each other in search for water to put the fire out. It wasn't until he felt something snaked around his left arm so he instinctively look at it only to find Mamori, nuzzling against his arm, a flamethrower cuddled securely with one arm against her chest.

" **Fucking Wife?"** Hiruma's brow might have reached heavens, so his wife was the culprit for burning the cheerleader's bangs? Sure he knows that his wife has a fascination for fire too, Rice-kun back in highschool was the first victim she had, but he never thought she would do it to a living thing.

" **Mmm?"** Mamori looked at him innocently and gave him a bright smile.

" **Nothing."** Hiruma scoffed as he started to burn the image at the back of his head, that innocent smile of her while cuddling a flamethrower in her chest. It looked so fucking adorable.

" **Umm-ano.."** Mamori started as she turned to face the cheerleader she had just used the flamethrower at with Hiruma in tow **. "Well, you see,"** then that innocent smile turned into a menacing glare. **"This bastard here is mine, and mine alone, and I. DON'T. FUCKING. SHARE."** she said venomously that Hiruma swear he could've gotten a hard on if they weren't in public.

Everyone, including his teammates, cheerleaders and even the audiences had their mouths hanging wide open at such language that Mamori used. Where was the goody two shoes angel that the devil quarterback had married? There was a dead silence for about five seconds when Mamori turned to his husband and there was that innocent smile again. **"Mm. I'm tired, let's go home Youichi."** she yawned, Hiruma could just curse under his breath, his wife is being weird, but the weird thing is he actually fucking loves it.

 **-End of Flashback-**

" **Youichi wake up."**

Hiruma stirred slightly but continued sleeping nonetheless, today is weekend and the new football season would start not until next month so he took this privilege to slack off for now.

" **Mou… wake up Youichi."** he heard Mamori's whisper in his ears and it tickled him a bit. But instead of waking up, he pulled the covers up his head and continued sleeping again. **"I SAID WAKE UP ALREADY!"**

 _ **Thud!**_

" **AW! WHAT THE FUCK?"** Hiruma got up immediately after being kicked out from their bed courtesy of his wife who was now having that innocent pout on her lips while playing with her fingers. **"I told you to wake up already right?"** she said softly and there was that innocent smile again.

Hiruma could only just pinch the bridge of his nose but did not say anything, he would let this one go for now. He haven't had prepared any sort of talk back when Mamori is being like this, who would've know if she would try to burn him with one of his flamethrowers if he tries to go against her.

" **Mm.. Make some breakfast Youichi."**

" **What the fu—"**

And there was that innocent smile again.

" **Keh. Fucking fine."**

Mamori jumped at him while giggling and gave him a peck on the cheek before she ran out of their bedroom, **"Bring it outside, I'll be on the garden!"**

Hiruma just stared at her shrinking figure dumbfounded before making his way to the kitchen making a mental note to find a conclusion for his wife's weirdness.

 **xxXxx**

Hiruma was currently typing away on his laptop, their afternoon practice will be starting 30 minutes from now and he was currently investigating the case of the weirdness of one Hiruma Mamori and it frustrates him that he had not figured out anything until now.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

He reached lazily on his pocket for his phone and checked who had just sent him an SMS only to raise a delicate brow at what he had read.

 _ **From: Fucking Wife**_

' _ **Are those cheerleaders still bugging you? I would gladly burn their hair with your newly acquired flamethrower if they do. Take care Youichi. I love you.'**_

Her message only made him frustrated, he immediately tapped his reply.

 _ **To: Fucking Wife**_

' _ **They're not. Fucking love you too.'**_

He stared at his phone for about 20 seconds contemplating to himself if he should call the only person he thinks that could help him right now. He heaved a deep sigh before proceeding to dial the person's number. He waited for the other line to be pick-up while tapping his fingers impatiently to the table.

" **Hello?"**

" **Fucking Mom."**

" **Oh! You-chan!"** he cringed at what she had just called him. **"How are you and Mamo-chan?"**

" **We're fucking fine… It's just that…"**

" **Is there a problem You-chan?"**

Hiruma heaved a deep sigh again before he exploded. **"You're fucking daughter is getting weird lately! And I don't know what the fuck is happening to her, she's being so intimidating and I don't fucking know why!"**

There was a dead silence on the other line that made Hiruma stared at his phone if the call just ended when he heard excited squeals from his Mother-in-law.

" **Oh my god! Oh my god! You-chan! Have you checked the creampuffs?"** she asked excitedly that Hiruma swears he could imagine her jumping up and down.

" **What the fuck does a creampuff had to do with this?"**

" **You-chan you idiot! The creampuffs that Mamo-chan stocks everytime it was her time of the month! If she was delayed the creampuffs would still be sitting on your fridge! Oh my god! I was being like that when I'm pregnant with her. Oh my god! I'm having a grandchild!"** Mami Anezaki squealed happily on the other line.

Hiruma, processing what she had just said suddenly felt an adrenaline rush run through his system. **"I'll call you back Fucking Mom. Thanks."**

" **Buy her a pregnancy test kit to confirm it!"** was all he heard before he had ended the call, grabbed his things and made his way out of their gym coming across their coach who had just arrived.

" **Hiruma-kun, where are you going?"**

" **I'm skipping practice."** Was all he provided before he got unto his car and drove madly back to their home.

 **xxXxx**

Hiruma walked into their living room only to be welcomed by a very unusual sight, Mamori sitting on their couch, legs propped up on the coffee table while cleaning one his AK-47.

" **Oh? Why are you early Youichi?"** she asked not even bothering to look up to him as she polished his gun.

" **Practice was fucking cancelled."** he scoffed as he immediately made his way to the fridge. Affirmative. The creampuffs were there. Untouched. And obviously the haven't been opened, her time of the month has supposedly ended three days ago.

He grinned evilly as he made his way to her and tackled her to the couch.

" **Youichi!"**

" **Kekekeke! I love you Fucking Wife."** he stated before he slammed his lips into Mamori's lips, the latter could not do anything but to respond to him.

They were breathless when they parted for air when Hiruma suddenly raised her shirt up and kissed her belly.

" **Youichi wha-"**

" **Can't wait to see you my fucking little devil. Kekekeke!"** he cackled gleefully as he now moved Mamori to sit on his lap, he hugged her from behind and started to nuzzle on her neck.

" **You're pregnant."** He hissed, Mamori was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke softly, **"Oh, so that explains the morning sickness."** She whispered dumbfounded, **"Eh? Wait, how did you know?"**

Hiruma just cackled his heart out and tightened his hug on her while making a mental note to send the Fucking Mom a bouquet of flowers later together with the wonderful news. He wouldn't mind if Mamori would go weird for the next nine months. He fucking likes her weirdness anyway, now he's contemplating if he could make her this weird again after his first little devil comes out.

 **OMAKE:**

Practice has just ended and the Frontiers was now gathered in their locker room. Everything was just going on normally not until Hiruma's phone rang and everyone has gone eerily quiet as he answered the call.

" **Fucking Wife?"**

" **Youichi, I already used the pregnancy test kit and…"**

Hiruma had insisted her to use the pregnancy test kit before he proceed back to their practice but Mamori said she does not feel like peeing so he had no choice but to follow the wife's command to get back to practice.

"… **and there was two lines he—"**

" **YA-HAAAAAA!"**

The Frontiers were startled when their quarterback suddenly whipped out two AK-47s and started to fire on the ceiling. When he finished the call, his evil grin was something that was anyone he knew since his football career has never seen before.

" **Kekekekeke!"** he cackled gleefully as he started to remove his shirt to go to the showers when Kurita and Musashi approached him.

" **Umm. You seem to be very happy Hiruma."** Kurita commented to his friend as he looked over to Musashi for back-up.

" **Kekekeke! Why of course! My little devil is coming within 9 months. Kekeke!"** he cackled, **"And oh, you."** he said while pointing at Kurita.

" **And you,"** then to Musashi.

" **You'll be the Fucking Godfathers! Kekekeke!"** he cackled and proceeded to the shower rooms.

Everyone had gone silent and dumbfounded for a while when Sena suddenly squeaked.

" **Hieeeee! I can't imagine a mini Hiruma-san running around terrorizing us."** He trembled as he imagine the little devil that Hiruma had just said.

Everyone in the room got terrified looks on their faces except for Musashi.

" **Well just don't forget the baby would be Anezaki's too."**

Everyone looked up the ceiling as a bubble started to form anime style showing a small boy holding an AK-47 pointing it to a crew of the Kariya Bakery while blackmailing him for creampuffs.

" **See? My little devil would be fucking adorable. Kekekeke!"** Hiruma commented as he just got out of the shower room.

* * *

Mind sharing your thoughts about this fic? Kekekeke!


	17. Three

**Hello! It's been a while I made a one-shot. This is actually a little OOC, my boyfriend did this to me yesterday so I thought about making a Hirumamo fic about this. Hihihih. Well here it goes! :)**

* * *

The second year Devilbats cowered in fear as their Ex-Team Captain slammed the door of the clubhouse and waltz in his usual seat, the head of the table, and started to work on his laptop. He looks grumpier than usual.

"Hieeee! The evil aura of Hiruma-san is more menacing than usual."

"Mukyaa! Maybe he and Mamori-san had a fight?"

"Hngoh! Cheek!"

"Kumosubi-kun said that's impossible. He said he saw Mamori-san kissed Hiruma on the cheek before she went with Suzuna to buy the snacks." Kurita provided to the dumbfounded second years as they readily turned their heads to him for translation the moment Kumosubi has spoken.

Musashi was just listening to them while casually picking his ear.

"Ahahaha! Maybe he has another gir-mmphh"

"If he hears you you'll be killed!" Jumonji hissed as almost all of the second years had their hands already on Taki's mouth.

"Wew. We wouldn't mind you getting killed but we need a tight-end for the next match." Togano said as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah we just need a tight end that's why don't get yourself be killed until the Christmas Bowl." Kuroki added making Taki make his disappointed pose while screaming, "Arenai!"

The chatter had died down as the door of the clubhouse opened suddenly.

"Yaa!~"

"We're her-"

SLAM.

Everybody turned their heads to their Ex-Captain as he suddenly slammed his laptop shut forcefully. His eyes had widened for a split second the moment he heard Mamori's voice but of course everybody did not notice except for Musashi.

"Is there something wrong Hiruma-kun?" Mamori said as he approached the Evil Quarterback.

"Nothing." He said getting up and snatched away the plastic bag from Mamori. "Where's my fucking gum?" he said as he snatched the bag away from her and rummage at the bag's contents.

Mamori smiled forcefully as she stared at her boyfriend's back. She is so sure that something is bothering him, but she does not want to cross the borderline just yet. He had been destroying down the walls he made to isolate himself to her little by little. And she knows better than to push him, though it was bothering her for a quite few days already.

xxXxx

"I'll be going now Hiruma-kun." Mamori stated as she grabbed her bag in the roulette table, usually Hiruma would walk her home but tonight he said that he had something else to do and asked, more like forced the Fucking Pipsqueak and the loud-mouthed cheerleader to accompany his girlfriend.

She was about to go out to the waiting Sena and Suzuna outside when Hiruma suddenly spoke, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She turned at him who was still typing on his laptop, she looked at him dumbfounded and confused for about five seconds when he finally looked up and glared at her. Hard. She had to blink twice before he she figured out what he was glaring about.

"Oh." she strutted her way back to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Hiruma made it her responsibility to kiss him on the cheek if they would go somewhere without the other, he had blackmailed her to do that or else he would spread her photo munching happily on a creampuff throughout the school. The said picture was actually in his wallet and Mamori sees it every time he pays for her creampuff when he walks her home. But for him, it was just his way to say 'Hey assholes! I've got one hell of a girlfriend!' or probably to tell those ogling guys over Mamori that she was fucking his and his alone. If he would have it in his own flashy way, he would've asked Mamori to kiss him torridly every time they part but of course that would ruin her reputation, so he settled for a kiss on the cheek or nothing.

"Bye Hiruma-kun. Don't stay up too late!" She waved as she went out of the door. Hiruma stared at the closed door for a while before he grinned evilly, all he has to do now was 'persuade' the principal to his undoing.

He got up of his seat and stormed out to the Deimon Administration Building, a shadow of a tall spiky haired man with an evil tail happily twitching side by side can be seen in the dark.

xxXxx

It was lunch time and the students of Deimon High were busily eating or just hanging around the school when suddenly the voice of the principal was heard all over the campus. The Devilbats were in the clubroom munching happily on their bentos, it had already became a tradition for them to have lunch together since last year. No exceptions, new and old members, even Suzuna comes by sometimes if she had enough time to spare.

"Uhh.. Eto- I want to greet you all a good afternoon as your f-fun loving principal. I'd like to inform you that all of the Deimon High students will have a field trip in an amusement park in Kansai tomorrow an-"

"Huh?" Huuuh?" "Huuuuuuuhhhhh?" the Huh-huh brothers exclaimed as they steal a piece of food from each other's bento.

"That's just a waste of time MAX! We should practice more, the tournament is just around the corn-" Monta stated incredulously but was cut-off mid-air as he heard what the principal had said next.

"And all expenses would be paid free by our special sponsor, plus a 10,000 yen pocket money each student-"

All of the second year DEvilbat turned their heads to Sena that almost choke on his food at the attention he suddenly have.

"Can we go Captain Sena?" they said in unison as their eyes were shining like kid's given a wonderful present, Sena laughed nervously as he glanced at their Ex-Captain whom he was sure wouldn't allow them to have a rest day.

Hiruma was in the middle of stealing an egg roll on Mamori's bento, he had already ate all of his in the bento that Mamori prepared for him when he felt a nudge by his side. He ignored it, he was focusing on his chopsticks that would reach the eggroll in just 3, 2, 1 centimeter…

"Hiruma-kun." he frozed, Mamori sounded annoyed, he looked up to her from his little egg roll stealing adventure and saw her motioning him to look at Sena. Who was looking at him nervously, the other brats were asking him if they could go to the Amusement Park. The others stared at him too sensing that they already got his attention, they started to laugh awkwardly when Hiruma just stared back at them poker faced. They were starting to get nervous at the way Hiruma stared but suddenly and an angel came to give them help.

Mamori nudged Hiruma's side again, he turned to look at her as she smiled sweetly to him and asked, "You'll let them won't you?"

Hiruma stared at her like she had just grown two heads for about 5 seconds when he suddenly shrugged and continued his adventure in stealing Mamori's eggroll saying, "Fine, Fucking Brats can go."

"Yatttttaaaaaa!" the said Fucking Brats shouted in unison as Mamori had already realized what he was doing and he had already swallowed her eggroll. "Hiruma-kun! That's my food!"

"Kekekeke!" he just flashed her a toothy smirk and cackled heartily.

Little did everyone know that Hiruma was actually the 'special sponsor' who paid everything for the trip on an Amusement Park in Kansai, it was just a front that he wouldn't let them because it would decrease hi notoriety, he grinned evilly as he stole a carrot on his girlfriend's bento, everything is going according to plan.

xxXxx

The morning came and the Fucking Brats were really excited that they were already on the bus that would take them to Kansai, the Professors will be facilitating the students and the administration of the Deimon High will be going too. Even the fucking drunkard was invited to go with them through the persuasion of Musashi and Kurita, though Hiruma saw that smirk Musashi gave him. It irked him that the Fucking Old Man knows he was planning something, he even brought the pig and the mutt with them.

Hiruma and Mamori was currently in the clubhouse, being the motherhen that she is, she asked him to accompany her to check the clubhouse, if the plugs were pulled out and sorts like that.

"Come on Hiruma-kun! The bus will leave us-" Mamori said as she was about to dash out of the clubroom door when she felt a handkerchief on her mouth, she had inhaled something weird and she suddenly felt dizzy, the last thing she remembered was that she was being carried bridal-style before everything went black.

xxXxx

" _We'll obliterate the red team!"_

" _We've got to win no matter what the cost!"_

" _Hahahahahaha!"_

Mamori shifted her weight on the couch, she was wondering why she can hear herself saying those words. She rubbed her eyes from sleep as panic slowly enveloped her, they were about to have a fieldtrip in Kansai so why did she fell asleep?

" _We'll obliterate the red team!"_

" _We've got to win no matter what the cost!"_

" _Hahahahahaha!"_

She turned to where her voice was coming from and she blushed madly to see herself in that mafia outfit laughing maniacally on their Field Day last year. The video was on replay on the clubroom television.

"Hiruma-kuuuuuuuun!" she shouted angrily as she stomped her feet to stop the video replaying, the said man was out of sight. She had managed to extract the tape out of the player, when something caught her eye. A white rose. She held it on her hand and there was a small picture note into it.

'I was the one who designed that fucking mafia outfit you wore that day because I'm sure as hell it would look fucking adorable on you. And it did.'

She felt her cheeks heat up, she never thought he had anything to do about that. And how the hell did he knew her sizes?!

'PS: Same goes as well with the gowns from Las Vegas and in the Two-legged race. Kekekekeke!'

"Mou!" Mamori mumbled under her breath, this man is really is insane, one moment he's sweet then later he would go on teasing mode on her again. She flipped the note and there was a picture on the back, Deimon's Football Field.

As if sensing that Hiruma wanted her to go there, she made her way to the field. Mentally, readying herself to give him a piece of her mind. But what she found on the field only made her blush furiously.

There, hanging on one of the end-zones of the field was a remake of Rice-kun, but its lower half had obviously faced the wrong end of a flamethrower. The remains of its burnt parts were scattered under it. She could still remember how Hiruma had teased her about for about a month, she noticed a blue rose on top of the burnt wood. She picked it up together with the note on it.

'Congratulations! I always fucking knew that you have this silent fascination about my guns. The way you expertly snatch them away from me and lock their safety. So I'm giving you free private shooting lessons with me as the instructor of course. Kekekeke!'

She blushed even more, it was her little secret that she really has a fascination about his guns, but she don't want to use one. It just always fascinates her every time she could see him use his weapons expertly. It was quite a sight. She turned the note back and saw another photo, Class 1-2.

She had this growing suspicion about he was the one who planned the field trip because of the sudden turn of events. It was very quiet now and Deimon high and there was never a single soul in plain sight. She reached the Classroom 1-2, the TV wherein they wrote their names and a promise to go to the Christmas Bowl together was on and was playing something.

She felt her heartache as she silently watched the match of Deimon and Hakuushu last year. The particular scene where in Gaou broke Hiruma's arm was the one on replay. She felt her hands shook as she reached for the yellow rose on top of the TV.

'I'm glad you were there that time. Beside me.'

She can't help but smile as a tear left her eye. She knew it was something he would not admit, yet he did. No wonder he made everyone go away today because this is not so like him. He was showing a different side of him to her. She flipped the note and looked at the next destination, Class 2-1.

She walked into her homeroom last year, this was the room wherein she and Hiruma had become classmates for the first time. She came to her chair last year when something caught her eye. There, on top of Hiruma's desk last year was a miniature of her and him, they looked like the ones he was using when explaining plays on American Football.

The action figures were sitting in mini desks, Hiruma was working on his laptop while she was seated behind him poking him with a scarf. She remembered that time, when she told him not to strain himself for everyone. She giggled at those mini action figures, they looked cute. Beside the figures was a red rose and another note again, she picked it up.

'It still fucking amazes me how you can read through me despite the front I'm putting up. You're just too fucking impossible woman. Really, really impossible."

She giggled girlishly as she flipped the note to see her next destination. Class 3-1, it was their homeroom this year, which of course they ended up classmates together with Musashi, Kurita and Yukimitsu and she was so sure that he tampered it.

When she entered their homeroom something she was not expecting was placed on the top of her desk, it was the Christmas Bowl trophy. She went through it and saw a black rose and a note beside it. She read the note.

'This trophy was my fucking dream. No, our fucking dream. You could've quit that day you knew you don't have to protect Fucking Shrimp anymore. But you fucking stayed, you chose this to yourself and there's no one else to blame but you. So, I'll give you three."

Mamori stared at the note confused. Three? What three? She flipped the note for her next destination, the Rooftop. She was still wondering what 'three' he was talking about as she went up the stairs.

"Hiruma-ku-Eh? Who are you?" Mamori was about to call Hiruma when there was someone else on the rooftop. He was on the railings and his back was facing her. He was wearing Hiruma's jersey, the number 1 was printed on the back. But what made Mamori asked him to who he was is because of his hair, it was black, and it was not defying gravity.

"Fucking Creampuff." the man said as he turned to face her. She knows that voice, she stood there as she realized who he was the moment she had looked into those green eyes of his.

"H-hiruma-kun?" she stammered, she was blushing furiously, his hair is black and it was down. He looked like a handsome elf.

"First, call me Youichi." He started, his face was calm but the weight of his stare in rather making Mamori conscious.

"Eh?-"

"Second," he gave away, his face was still facing her but his eyes was on the wall behind her. She raised a brow.

"I dyed my hair blonde and ears pierced when I was 10." He said as he brushed more bangs into his eyes. Mamori looked so confused.

"My blood type's A positive." Mamori let out a low chuckle, his trigger finger twitched.

"My Birthday's February 7th—" She giggled, then ended up laughing her heart out, Hiruma glared daggers at her.

"Really, Hiru—Youichi." She said as she made her way to him. Hiruma mentally checked 'number 1: call me youichi' on his mind. She held his face and giggled slightly. "We could do the getting-to-know each other some other time." She smiled warmly at him.

"I don't do that shit." He scoffed rudely, she just chuckled.

"Yes you will." She tip toed a little to give him a small peck on his lips. "And I love you too anyway."

Number 2: Checked, he was originally planning to say that to her but he suddenly got nervous that he blabbered out those facts just to kill time, even though he hadn't voiced it out, she understood anyway. It's enough to check number 2.

He smirked as he suddenly caught her waist, "You kiss like a fucking girl."

"But I'm a girl!-mppphhh!" Mamori was cut-off when she felt him crashed his lips on her, she blushed furiously as she felt his tongue inside her mouth. "You're not a fucking girl," he hissed in between their kisses. "You're my damn woman." He kissed her torridly after those words.

The kiss lasted for several minutes and they were both catching for air when they parted. Foreheads leaning to one another. "So… What's the third?" Mamori whispered, still eyes closed.

"I'm going to Saikyoudai," he held her face with both of his hands, eyes still closed "and I'll conquer the Rice Bowl."

"And I'll be your Manager." He opened his eyes only to see Mamori smiling at him. He let out a small happy "YA-HA!" before he kissed her once again.

When they parted, Hiruma had sitted them on the railing and he was back hugging her.

"Ne Youichi?"

"Hn."

"I like your hair better that way."

"No can do, black's fucking temporary, that'll be washed out tomorrow. Besides, the blonde was more intimidating to the fucking opponents, we're gonna conquer the Rice Bowl are we? Kekekeke!" he cackled evilly.

Mamori just gave a small smile, well at least he gave her the privilege to see him like that even just once.

OMAKE:

Mamori just finished filling out her college form on Saikyoudai, she was about to go to bed when she heard her phone beeped. She got a mail. She flipped her phone open and her eyes widen comically. Hiruma had tampered her phone and had set his picture with his black hair on it to disappear within three seconds the moment she opened her phone.

She giggled, the shot was obviously taken from hiss high definition hidden cameras, but still, she couldn't help but smile that he took her compliment that she liked his black hair better. And even gave her a remembrance.

She flipped her phone open and close for about three times to see his picture when she remembered she got mail. She flipped her phone open once again and took that 3 seconds to admire his face before reading the mail, her eyes almost disappeared because of her smile.

"Good night Creampuff Monster."

* * *

 ***Author falls on the bed***

 **Ouch! So it was just a dream, because I don't even have a boyfriend in the first place. *cries in the corner***

 **But please do leave a review *sniff* And I do accept requests *sniff***


	18. His Little Devils

**So here I tried to make a drabble, but it ended up like this. It's just a crack, and Hiruma might be out of character but I like to imagine him so deeply inlove with his children. Wahahaha. Oh well, forgive me for this one. xD**

* * *

 **Title: His Little Devils**

" **That fucking brat would be Hiruma Youichi's baby. So no coddling the damn baby Fucking Wife, got that?!"**

Was what he said before they had their first born, so when the "damn baby" was handed to him by the nurse after Mamori had delivered him, she thought that his Devil of a husband has totally lost his mind.

" **Kekekeke! The little Devil got elf ears!"**

" **Look Fucking Wife! The Brat got fangs! The Fucking Brat got fangs!"**

" **The Damn Baby gargled! He gargled! Kekekekeke!"**

" **Fucking Ichi looks like me Fucking Wife! Look!"**

Was some of the comments he had the moment he had laid his hands on his first born son. Mamori couldn't believe it at first thinking that she was just imagining things because she was tired from laboring. But after being discharged in the hospital, she really had thought that Hiruma had really just lost his mind.

He would spend hours at their living room sitting with their son on his arms while watching his previous football matches, and he would go on like:

" **See that Fucking Brat? That's the Wishbone! Kekekeke!"**

Ichi would just gargle at him, a common thing for babies to do, then he would be like.

" **Kekekeke! I know Fucking Brat! I'll teach you how to throw footballs when your arms get strong enough! Kekeke!"**

Or he would go on putting Ichi in his lap then he would start fiddling on his laptop, he would go on a tutorial like:

" **This Fucking Brat is how you get into the private servers! Kekekeke!"**

Mamori would just look at him weirdly and mutter, **"You're hopeless Youichi."**

So three years later after the first born, Mamori could not help to think that his husband was the only who have lost his mind. Because the moment the pink bundle was handed to him, or to them, Ichi was sitting in his lap, peeking in the pink bundle.

" **Kekekeke! She looks like Mom Dada!"**

" **Damn right she is Fucking Brat! Kekekeke!"**

" **Woah! She has green eyes!"**

" **She got that from me Damn Brat! Kekeke!"**

And when they had got home from the hospital, father and son would be like:

" **Dada! Let's teach Yuri how to hack!"**

" **Kekekeke! Right Brat! C'mere!"**

And the father and son would go on their insidious themes together with the innocent Yuri gargling happily at them.

But contrary to the popular belief, Ichi and Yuri grew up to be sweet and polite children, they were so Mamori like, to which everyone sighed in relief.

But that is what everyone had thought, not until 6 years after the first born, three after the second, and Mamori had to go on a Teacher's convention somewhere around Kansai that Hiruma had to bring his 'brats' into their football practice.

" **Yay! Yay! Run faster Uncle Pipsqueak! Ya-Ha!"** Yuri would squeal as she was sitting on Hiruma's shoulder, yielding an AK-47 as she fires on Sena's feet every time he drops his speed from 4.2 seconds.

" **Kekekeke!"** a cute cackle would come from a perching Ichi who was lighting few rocket launchers tied with footballs just below Hiruma's feet and he would shout happily, **"Catch this Uncle Monkey! Kekekeke!"**

Then Yuri would turn her head 180 degrees and point the AK-47 to a random third stringer and would smile happily saying, " **You Uncle Pimples! I'm hungry! Buy me a creampuff in Kariya! 5 minutes! Daddy will give you a present if you're late! Hihihih!"**

" **Kekekekekeke!"** the proud father would just cackle on the verge of tears as he watched his Damned Brats torturing his teammates like he used to do in highschool.

The Godfathers Musashi and Kurita would just stare at their bestfriend who was having a blast and was obviously fascinated of his Little Devils.

So when Mamori came back home that night, she had just merely stopped a shriek coming out from her being as she stared at her front door.

There, Yuri and Ichi, dressed in those mini military costumes, each had an AK-47 in hand, was currently firing in the sky giving her a welcome gun salute. Their father was grinning from ear to ear and was looking at her.

After the firing, the kids ran up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek **"Welcome home Mommy!"** before grabbing her things and scampered back inside their house.

Mamori just stood there dumbfounded and Hiruma took this opportunity to waltz his way to her.

" **They really are your children."** She muttered absent-mindedly.

Hiruma was about to cackle evilly when Mamori turned to him and stared at him acidly.

" **And you're sleeping at the couch tonight."**

… _Groan._

* * *

 **A review would be much appreciated! :)**


	19. Bestfriend's Point Of View (Kurita)

So I don't really know how it end up like this, I'm really sorry if it's crappy. This just entered my mind while re-reading the manga. I need to do so to get back with my unfinished fics here. been losing the inspiration to write. Lol. but please do leave a comment. it will make me happy. xD

* * *

Unlike everybody thought, Kurita isn't as oblivious as he seems to be. Well maybe he just doesn't say anything like Musashi does. But he does notices everything. After all, he was one of the bestfriends right?

He was there when Mamori tried to confront Hiruma of beating up Sena (which never really happened) after the Cupid vs. Deimon game. He was there when Mamori said that she wouldn't use her power to shut down the team. He was there when Hiruma dropped his Threatbook back into his bag. He was there when a genuine smile crossed past Hiruma's lips when Sena said he wanted to stay at the team. He was there and he could swear a chill ran down his spine when an evil grin made it's way to the Quarterback's face as he baited Mamori to be their Team Manager.

Well everybody might think that it was the first time that Mamori and Hiruma got into each other's throat. Well technically that would be a yes, but that wasn't the first time that devil laid his eyes on the angel. It was during their Deimon High entrance exam, Mamori was eyeing Hiruma with weary eyes. The Devil caught her gaze, the initial reaction would be for the Quarterback to raise a brow, but instead, he grinned devilishly at her.

And because he was the only who's there throughout their first year with Hiruma, he saw everything between the Devil and the Angel. He saw how the Quarterback would settle himself with stealing glances at the Disciplinary Committee Officer during their first week at Deimon. Musashi had joked about that one time saying "Poker face is good Hiruma. But you're still staring." He swore he might have used all his techniques he learned as a Lineman to ensure that their Kicker would stay at one piece when Hiruma had whipped out all of his arsenal and started firing at Musashi.

He was there when Hiruma purposely not wear his tie, then Mamori would appear from nowhere yanking the Quarterback and does his tie neatly blabbering about something about wearing a complete uniform. Hiruma looking all irritated/annoyed/pissed, but Kurita can't be fooled as he could see the amusement dancing in his eyes as he looked down at the girl doing his tie for him.

And he was there when Musashi left the team, that exact moment when he smoked along the hallway of the school so he can be kicked out. When he and Hiruma came to him, Mamori was already there, arguing about something with the kicker when she saw Hiruma popping a gum, an AK-47 hung over his shoulder. Usually Mamori would say something about carrying firearms around the school, but instead her eyes came to look at Musashi, then to Hiruma. They locked gaze, Kurita saw how her eyes softened a bit before leaving the three of them. She never reported Musashi's smoking to the Faculty or Committee.

The leaving of Musashi marked a change at Hiruma, he became more untolerable, broke more school rules and blackmailed more. He became uncontrollable. But the thing is Kurita knew that he never did any of the above when Mamori is around, maybe with the other Disciplinary Officers but not with Mamori. He also knew that Hiruma have kept tabs on her eversince then, some of his slaves were assigned to look after her when she got into late nights in the school doing reports for the committee. Hiruma was guarding her behind the scenes. He knew something between them has developed since then, he can't really put a finger on it. Maybe trust? Maybe Hiruma was thanking her for understanding him? Kurita doesn't really know. The interaction between them became less and less after that, and then Sena came.

Kurita was there when maybe for the first time in his life, Hiruma was lost for words as Mamori answered his first two questions correctly, the pissed Quarterback got away with it saying he'll be hitting the gym, but the smug smirk on his face as he turned his back said otherwise.

He was there when Hiruma would click his tongue in annoyance and start to fire his guns when Monta would go lovey dovey and stare dreamily at Mamori.

He was there as Hiruma was checking on Mamori during the beach football in America. Yelling at her to change her clothes because they were already leaving, they left three hours after that.

He was there during Death March and saw the worry in Mamori's eyes as she stared at the Quarterback. He realized back then how they silently care for each other.

He was there when Hiruma would glare daggers to Cerberus as the said dog would lay his head into Mamori's lap and he would allow her to pet him.

He was there when Mamori would blush into different shades of red everytime Hiruma teases her.

He was there everytime Hiruma would have that special smirk everytime Mamori 'pigs out' with creampuffs.

He was there when Mamori danced idiotically there on the sidelines and no one else understood except Hiruma.

He was there when Mamori was giggling and said how kind of adorable Hiruma was being a bunny. He got annoyed at her but still kept her picture in a mafia outfit in his laptop.

He was there when Hiruma burned the paper containing the hand signals Mamori made thinking how selfish the Devil is.

He was there when Musashi came back, that warm little smile in Mamori's face when Hiruma also got back to his old self and 'really' enjoyed the game even though they were trailing behind.

He was there when Sena revealed himself as Eyeshield21, the way Hiruma's ears twitched and his bangs was covering his eyes with his serious expression. Kurita looked over his shoulder and saw Mamori crying. He saw that thoughtful smile on their Team Captain before he shifted on his usual evil grin and proceeded to the commentator's room.

He was there as Hiruma was trying his hard enough to look away as Mamori was toying her new haircut.

He was there when Hiruma said that their chances of winning against Shinryuuji had gone down to zero percents, but Mamori's eyes says otherwise.

He was there when Hiruma called her Anezaki, entrusting his back to her to find a way to defeat Shin during the second half. She didn't hesitate leaving the game bacause Hiruma asked her to.

He was there when Mamori read the statistic of the Quarterbacks the Hakushuu had fought with. Kurita saw genuine fear in her eyes.

He was there when the Quarterback slyly slipped a white rose on the Manager's ear before blasting the rest of the flowers Marco had sent with a flame thrower.

He was there when Hiruma laughed maniacally at Mamori after using a broom in a baseball match.

He was there when Hiruma's right arm was broken by Gaou. The two of them where the strong pillars of the team, if the one was broken the other should stay strong. Kurita knows why Mamori didn't shed a single tear in front of the team.

He was there when Hiruma was behaving a little in his oxygen capsule because Mamori told him so.

He was there when as Hiruma grinned proudly at her as she gives the snap count from the bench.

He was there when Mamori's eye softened as Hiruma told Musashi how 'Kurita' hit things in despair when he left the team before their last huddle at the Christmas Bowl.

He was there as they were standing on the sidelines looking at the team in awe after defeating Teikoku, Mamori sniffing a little while Hiruma popping a gum to his mouth. Both grinning as if they were proud parents of their 'fucking brats'.

He was there during the world cup and occassionaly seeing Mamori carrying/using Hiruma's laptop. Knowing that Mamori was the analog type, maybe the Devil gave her some private lessons?

He was there when Hiruma lets Mamori bandage his knee while he was taunting Takami.

He was there when they were both in third years and was walking on the different side of the hallway. Hiruma ignoring the fangirl squeals while Mamori seemed oblivious about the boys staring at her. When they got close to each other they automatically dived into a football conversation making a whole new world of their own.

He was there when their juniors looked at the two from dumbfounded to amused when they told everyone they were going together to Saikyoudai.

He was there when Hiruma had won his first Rice Bowl and he started running to Mamori to kiss the hell out of her. Though Kurita was a bit sad that he and Musashi lost. He's really happy that the two had finally made official.

And now he was here, at the "Wedding between Heaven and Hell" as the invited Football Players had quote it.

 **"Can't you fucking make faster you Damned Priest?!"** Hiruma said impatiently earning a laugh from the guests.

 **"Mou! Youichi!"**

 **"Ouch! What the fuck Old Man?** " The Groom glared at his Bestman because the former punt star kicked him.

Kurita sighed, he's still impatient after all these years. He waved a pen at the former Quarterback and urged him to sign at the Marriage Contract. After Mamori also signed, Hiruma started to glared daggers at Kurita.

 **"Say it now Damned Fatty!"**

 **"Alright Hiruma. You may now kiss the bride."** Kurita dismissed his bestfriend and in a matter of millisecond Mamori's veil was flying hitting someone on the head.

 **"TOUCHDOWN! YA-HA"**

* * *

I really can't think of a wedding with Bestman #2 so I made Kurita the priest. Hahahaha. I'm sorry! And yes, Cerberus is the ring bearer. Lol! I'm out. Please review! :)


	20. Love Bytes

Hello there! Is anyone still up for this ship? Lol. I really love them. I'm hoping to write more for these two. And I hope to get inspiration to finish my multichapter fics. Haha.:)

* * *

 **Love is… can't help wanting to annoy you.**

 **[3** **rd** **year, Deimon High]**

The rest of the Devilbats, well except for Musashi of course, watched in horror as their Ex-Captain, Hiruma Youichi stalked in the table where in the creampuffs prepared for the American Football Try-outs lie innocently.

He cackled gleefully as he grabbed one innocent creampuff, gasps were heard all over the clubhouse. The Commander from Hell who they knew hated sugar very, very much suddenly became interested with creampuffs.

He waltz his way out of the clubhouse to the direction of his Fucking Manager who was currently sweeping outside, he was towering her while she had her back at him.

"Fucking Manager!" he called.

The moment Mamori turned to him he instantly held the creampuff on her lips. "Kekekekeke!" he cackled evilly as the cream splattered on his manager's angelic face. At that exact moment he held a digital camera capturing a perfect picture where her eyes were widening comically, cream all over her face.

After showing her the said picture, he immediately ran for his life while cackling his heart out.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun!" Mamori shouted, puffed her cheeks, gripped her broom and ran after her quarterback.

 **Love is… simply cuddling before the TV.**

 **[1st year, Saikyoudai College]**

"40-yard dash is 4.9 seconds and passing accuracy was fucking average." Hiruma commented as he pointed at the starting quarterback of Zokuto University.

"But that data was already three months ago, maybe he has already improved." Mamori commented as she proceeded to get a creampuff on the coffee table.

Hiruma started to reach his gum on his pocket occasionally nudging Mamori's side. He merely glanced at her noting their close proximity. His stare wandered to her face which was happily munching on a creampuff while focused on the TV.

He shrugged. _He can probably get used to this._

 **Love is… waking up next to the one you love.**

Mamori woke up at a distinct noise from a TV sounding from a "touchdown" followed by the roar of the crowd. She massaged her temple gently. Falling asleep on the coffee table was not a good idea.

She propped up her elbows a little, noticing that a blanket was carefully draped over her shoulders. She turned her head slightly only to find the sleeping face of Hiruma beside her. Strays of blonde hair was covering his face. She smiled warmly as she gently fiddled with his bangs.

She moved closer and shared the blanket with him. She closed her eyes again. Maybe falling asleep on the coffee table while watching football games wasn't that bad if she could wake up next to him.

 **Love is… wanting your attention.**

 **[World Cup Arc]**

Hiruma narrowed his eyes violently as he watched the god damn Team Japan turned into fucking babies around his Manager. Even the Fucking Dreads had started sweet talking to her, and wait- did that Fucking Caveman just smiled at her?

"Keh." He spat as he removed the safety of his gun. This earned a chuckle from Musashi which was fortunately or unfortunately, standing beside him.

He glared daggers at the kicker. "You couldn't have brought her along, you know exactly this would've happened."

He looked at Musashi like he had just grown two heads. That is exactly the reason why he had brought her along. He doesn't want to leave his Manager in Deimon knowing how many boys would ogle at her there.

Bringing her along with him was to help him with his trickplays and keeping her away from her fanboys. And so he wouldn't miss her, though never in hell he would admit that. He knew better during that time when he spied Team America, seeing her there sweeping in front of the clubhouse as his private jet landed. He had just to toss the camcorder the moment he saw her, saying along the lines like edit the data he had gathered. How she swiftly caught the projectile while smiling at him. Well fuck, only his Manager could do that.

And besides he knew that he could always control these fucking babies of Team Japan.

Musashi almost felt a chill run down his spine when Hiruma suddenly grinned evilly.

He cocked his gun up in the air and started to fire a round of shots.

"Mou Hiruma-kun! That's dangerous!" Mamori screamed as she came running to him.

His grinned almost split his face into two. He sneered at the fucking babies watching his Manager ran up to him. And he knew how to get her attention anytime anyways.

 **Love is… waking up to the text your loved one sent**

 **[3rd Year, Deimon High]**

Mamori was currently sound asleep. She had been away from school for a week to attend the Disciplinary Committee Team Building and how she missed her bed.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

Mamori rolled on her bed as she heard the buzzing noise of her phone on the nightstand. She merely glanced at the clock. 5:03 AM. She reached for her phone to answer the phone and her eyes widened comically.

"Hieeeee!"

"Mukyaaa!"

BANG!

"YA-HA!"

The phone call ended, her phone beeped as she have received mail.

Hiruma: Fucking Manager, get your lazy ass over here. Now!

She smiled warmly as she read the underlying message on his foul language.

I miss you too.

 **Love is… sleeping together on weekends**

 **[1st year, Saikyoudai College]**

Hiruma contemplated to himself whether this is okay or not. Fucking Manager was crossing the line he had carefully drew many times to isolate himself.

But after he got to stare at that angelic face as she rolled closer next to him, he shrugged.

"Fuck that." He muttered annoyingly as he slyly snaked his hands on her waist.

"She's fucking worth it anyway." He thought as he planted a small kiss on her head and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

 **Love is… your warmth**

 **[Christmas Bowl Arc]**

Hiruma smirked as he stared at the familiar back of the man that he used to call as a father. He had proved to him that it's early to give up until the odds of winning goes down to zero.

He popped a gum at his mouth as he started to walk back to the side benches only to catch his Fucking Manager staring at him. She smiled warmly as she made a hand signal to him.

'You did it.'

Hiruma raised a brow at her as he made a hand signal.

'No.'

Mamori's brows were furrowed together as a grin started to make its way in to his handsome face.

'We fucking did it.'

The warmth of Mamori's smile after he signalled that must've been contagious because he also felt something warm fluttering inside his chest.

 **Love is… hoping that some things never truly changes**

 **[2** **nd** **year, Saikyoudai College]**

Sena watched on the sidelines as he was taking a break for the half time of their practice games with the Koigahama Cupids. He just came back from America. He watched his former Team Captain and Team Manager.

They were up there at Hiruma's improvised tower in his jeep. He noted that his Mamori-neechan has grown her hair out. While for Hiruma, well he didn't changed that much. The piercings, the guns and the blonde hair.

He noticed that they were bickering once again, Hiruma obviously teasing his Mamori-neechan about something. He smiled knowingly, that's when he felt someone held his hand only to find Suzuna who merely glanced and smiled at him before staring back at the Quarterback and Manager.

Sena stared up at the sky, and hoped that everything between his protector and the man who introduced him to American Football wouldn't change.

 **Love is… putting in effort for you.**

 **[1s year, Deimon High]**

Hiruma watched in amusement as that fiery girl from the Disciplinary Committee confront those delinquents for smoking at the back of the school.

He watched from the rooftop as that Anezaki girl butt heads with those gangster looking students, she didn't even much flinched. He definitely liked the way her eyes burned as she blabbered to them what is right and wrong.

But then again, delinquents being delinquents, Hiruma saw one of them grabbed something in his back pocket. Something that glistened as the sun ray had hit it. He immediately grabbed his AK-47 and aimed with precision hitting the hand of the fucker, causing the knife to fumble.

Chills ran down the delinquents' spine as they all turned and saw the rubber bullet that hit their comrade. They immediately ran for their lives knowing that the resident devil was just lurking from the shadows.

"Eh?" Mamori muttered dumbfounded as she was left alone at the back of the school.

The next day, Mamori was seen in front of the school assuring the delinquents for the nth time now because they had continuously bowed to her with placards that they would never smoke again inside the school premises.

And Musashi really wondered why Hiruma was laughing to the verge of tears as they passed the scene.

"Kekekekeke!"

 **Love is… saying I love you at random moments**

 **[1st year Saikyoudai]**

It was the try for point huddle, if Hiruma would succeed with this they would win the Rice Bowl against Enma.

'Kurita will be going on the center, do a feint and dive on the side.' Mamori signaled from the bench as Hiruma narrowed his eyes on her.

'Yeah yeah' he signaled back that made Mamori pouted.

He flashed her an evil grin and signaled something before turning back for huddle.

Mamori's eyes widened comically and stood there frozen. A touchdown and the chant of the Saikyoudai fans was heard as she felt her brain break.

Did Hiruma Youichi just signed her I love you?

 **Love is… getting angry because we care**

 **[Taiyou Vs. Hakushu]**

"What the fuck were you thinking throwing yourself out there Fucking Manager?!" Hiruma suddenly burst out as the last member of the Devilbats left the clubhouse.

"But Suzuna was-" Mamori was about to retort but the quarterback had firmly grabbed her by the shoulders, his face was inches from her.

Mamori was taken aback seeing the anger in his emerald eyes, her retort died down on her throat and looked at Hiruma with worry.

Hiruma seeing that worried eyes of her he detested so much realized he had just burst out of nowhere.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He hissed as he let go of her, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hiruma-kun…-" but he already turned his back to her and stalked to the door.

Its not until after he had kicked the door open that he threw a side glance at her.

"Don't fucking ever do that again Mamori."

And he left leaving Mamori frozen.

 **Love is… doing mundane things together**

 **[Deimon High School Festival]**

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma watched evilly as Mamori's fanboys cowered in fear as she held that revolver in her hands while she laughed evilly. The mafia outfit sure made her more intimidating.

His grin even grew wider, he had just told her that he needed her to abide on his will in order to find a way to shutdown kid's he can't believe how that goody two shoes Anezaki immediately grabbed a revolver and used a mafia term such as 'obliterate'.

The sheer determination in her eyes, and how much length she would go through to help the team develop.

 **Love is… learning new things with you as we grow old**

 **[50 years after Christmas Bowl]**

"Umm.. How do I this?.." Mamori said as she fiddled with her Android Phone.

"Damn Fucking Wife slide it there to unlock it." Hiruma stated annoyed, he was been asked like that for like the 10th time. So much for marrying an analog type.

"Oh… oh! Come here Youichi!" Mamori stated happily as she had managed to open the front camera. Hiruma looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You know I didn't bought you that for that shit."

"Hai hai, say cheeeese!"

Click.

 **Love is… never letting you cry alone**

 **[Deimon vs. Bando]**

"And the Manager, Anezaki Mamori…" Mamori shot up from her seat, crying forgotten as she remembered that she also was a part of devilbats.

She ran out of the field confidently until…"she sends signs from the bench, managing the team and is expert in high speed snack eating."

She blushed furiously. 'That Hiruma Youichi!'

"Kekekeke!"

 **Love is… the smile when you are texting someone special**

 **[2** **nd** **year Saikyoudai]**

Mamori fiddled on her blanket, it's 1am and she was still turning around her bed. She was getting anxious because tomorrow will be the Rice Bowl Championship. And it was Hiruma vs. Sena ad other Football players quote it.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

She reached for her phone on the nightstand.

Hiruma: Get some fucking sleep, wouldn't want your pretty ass sending me wrong signals from the bench tomorrow.

Mamori pouted.

Bzzt.

Hiruma: We'll fucking kill them.

She smiled. That was just his way to tell her to stop worrying about it. She snuggled her phone close to her chest and closed her finally closed her eyes.

 **Love is… steering each other in the right direction**

 **[Hiruma]**

Mamori yelped as Hiruma slid the other end of the scarf he was wearing to her neck and casually putting his hand on her shoulder and started leading the way, away from Kariya Bakery.

"Mou Youichi!"

"Stop it woman. That would your 14th puff for today. Don't wanna get you fucking diabetes.

 **[Mamori]**

"Ouch Fucking Manager what the hell?!" Hiruma struggled as Mamori was yanking him on the ear away from the gun convention.

"Stop it Youichi," she pointed at his jeep filled with various firearms. "2 new AK 47, a mossberg, 20 pistols and you even got a new flame thrower. And I can see that rocket launcher you sneaked on the top of the tower. Really."

 **Love is… taking turns to do what each other likes**

 **[Pregnant Mamori]**

"Ne I sipped on your black coffee so now eat that creampuff." Mamori said happily as she held the puff on her husband's lips.

"Tch." Hiruma sounded annoyed but bit on the puff obediently.

* * *

Please review. Have a nice day! :)


	21. His

It was a sunny day and currently the Deimon Devilbats were game face on with their afternoon practice. The game against the Bando Spiders will not be in a week from now but they all refused to slack off.

"Hiruma-san's grumpier than usual MAX. What do you think Sena?"

"Umm.. I d-don't th-."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOSSIPING ABOUT FUCKING CHIBIS? BACK TO PRACTICE!" cue a round of gunshots.

"HAI!" chorused the said chibis and dashed away to the field like they were being trailed by a hungry Cerberus.

"Tch." The devilish captain frowned as he picked up the football and his eyes darted to Rice-kun and aimed to throw. It barely managed to go inside the hole.

Hiruma growled in annoyance as the outcome of his throw was a little more powerful than he intended it to be. He cursed under his breath. _Fucking Manag_ er.

His eyes side glanced at the other side of the field where in the cheerleaders were practicing their routine. He caught a glimpse of the auburn hair as she was thrown up in the air and posed gracefully. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Well apparently the loud mouthed cheerleader had forced the fucking manager to fill in one of the flyers on the cheerleading team because one of them had to go back to America.

Hiruma had strongly objected about it saying he needed her to be at the bench but Suzuna beat it to him saying that she will be only performing with them on the second half, and kidnapped the fucking manager to force her in that cheerleading uniform.

Oh yes, the cheerleading uniform. The fucking thing was the reason why he was royally pissed. That fucking costume that showed his fucking manager's tiny waist, especially that cute little navel of hers. He growled once again as he noticed a number of his fanboys currently gawking at her.

He trigger finger itched for one of his guns when he saw a flick of hands and a fucking manager who was poised on top of the others looking at him with a worried expression.

'Is there something wrong?'

Tch. Really? Did she not notice those drooling fools staring at her toned stomach? He barely contained himself to roll his eyes at her. Instead he just a raised a brow at her and kept a poker face as he once again picked up a football and started to focus on his throwing practice.

xxXxx

Hiruma was typing in his laptop as he observed the Fucking Manager in the doorway of the clubhouse. He knew that the Fucking Manager was worried about him because she actually said that she had to review some data and hadn't gone home with the Fucking pipsqueak when there wasn't really anything to review with, she had already done that earlier.

"Take care Sena, Suzuna-chan!" she said cheerily as she waved at the running back and cheerleader.

Mamori was readying herself to give a piece of her mind to Hiruma (which was hard because he usually ignored her rants) as she closed the door of the clubhouse only to find that he had already set his laptop aside and was casually sitting on the couch. He was actually staring at her, a rather intense stare to be exact.

"Come here."

Seemed like she was enthranced by his voice that she found herself moving towards him completely forgetting her agenda. She was a feet away when he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently in front of him so that she was standing in between his legs.

Mamori barely stifled a gasp as he wrapped his hands around her and buried his face into her abdomen. Her eyes softened as she gently pat his blonde locks as he nuzzled his face deeper into her stomach.

"What's with you? You're not focused with your throws earlier." she said softly as she pat his head.

"Hn..." she could feel his hot breath on the thin material of her white shirt. He got up a little and placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"Kyaaa! Hiruma what-?" Mamori panicked and tried to get away from him when he suddenly lifted her shirt and licked her abdomen.

He growled. "Tch. Hold fucking still."

Mamori was blushing heavily and already had her hands on his shoulders stopping him half heartedly. "H-hiruma-kun what are y-you doing?"

"Drop out of that of that fucking cheerleading." he growled as he assaulted her tummy with open mouth kisses.

"I c-can't, I already promised Suzuna-chan- Kyaaa!" He bit her.

"Tch. Fucking troublesome." he mused as he started to suckle the area he bit. He grinned evilly. Mamori yelping at the background.

And the following scenes will be left to your imagination because it would be rated M if i go further.

xxXxx

A week later...

"Eh? Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked astonished as Mamori came to the warming up cheerleaders with a different version of the cheerleader's uniform.

She wore a black leotard and leggings underneath the red material. She held out the box of the said items to Suzuna to be distributed to the rest so they could change.

"Ah. I s-suggested it to Hiruma-kun so the cheerleaders wouldn't be that too much cold, you know winter is approaching." Mamori said as she smiled sheepishly to Suzuna.

Though Suzuna noticed the light blush on her cheeks she didn't pressed further and just changed immediately as the half time show was minutes to go.

On the other side of the field the ever stoic Musashi raised a brow after seeing Mamori and turned to Hiruma.

"What's with the sudden change?" the kicker said as he motioned to Mamori.

"Ah. Fucking Manager lectured about a thing called decency and suggested that. Fucking annoying." he scoffed rather rudely but Musashi didn't fail to notice that evil glint on his eyes but chose to let it be.

Hiruma and Mamori caught each other's eyes causing her to blush furiously and him to cackle evilly.

Oh yes decency. He had to protect his Fucking Girlfriends decency as a disciplinary officer. What would they think if they would saw his love bites and large hickeys on her stomach? Well atleast now she wouldn't need to show too much skin, what's his is his and he doesn't like sharing. He grinned obviously proud of himself for a job well done.

"Kekekeke."

* * *

I'm sorry it was short, but I always envisioned Hiruma to be this he-gets-his-way when his jealous/possessive. Now tell me your thoughts. :)


End file.
